Sweet 18th
by BluexEyedxGregariousxFriend
Summary: Isabella Swan is 18 and is the princess of Jacksonville.  Her parents are forcing her to marry before she turns 19.  She flees from her castle to get away from all the stress.  When she returns to Forks, who does she meet?  How will she be changed?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so just keep that in mind. I don't mind criticism at all, it helps me write better. I love reviews! (Who doesn't?)**

**Disclaimer for all my stories and everything is in my profile…**

**Warning: The beginning chapters will be short…I will try to make them longer as I go on…**

_Chapter 1_

"Isabella!" I groaned and lifted myself and my huge night gown off my royal bed.

"Yes?"

"There is a visitor here! Hurry up and get changed! You should have been up three hours ago! I'm sending a maid up!"

"Ugghhh…." I hated living in a royal palace with my new father King Phil and my mother Renee. I grew up being a poor peasant and living with my father Charlie and my mother Renee in a town called Forks, Washington, but Renee divorced Charlie and married Phil, who was a prince in Jacksonville, Florida. He is now king and my mother is now the queen, which left me as a princess. My mother would not let me live with Charlie no matter how much I begged since I was the age of 18 and I had to be married this year before I reached my 19th birthday. My mother dreamed that I would be the next queen.

I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Yes?"

"Princess Isabella, your mother sent me up here to help you get dressed. It is your maid Angela."

"Please just call me Bella, and come on in."

Angela opened the door and quickly shut it. She ran over to me and her face showed pain. I could tell something devastating happened.

"Angela? What's wrong?"

"My…my…my father…he just…died…last night…" She sobbed. I went over to her and hugged her. She was my favorite maid and the closest person to a friend that I had in these dull castle walls.

"Angela, I want you to go home for a while. Be with your family. Come back when you want to, okay?"

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." With that she walked out of my room and sped away towards her home. I sighed. I had to get dressed now. I walked over to my enormous closet and found a simple red dress. It was long and needed a corset, but it was one of my most comfortable dresses. It had medium length cuffed sleeves, and it flared out at the bottom. It was a satin red. It also had short red, satin gloves to cover up my bitten nails.

I quickly changed out of my nightgown and threw on my corset and my dress. I brushed out my long brown hair and put it up in a tight and elegant bun that my mother always complemented me on. I put on a red ruby necklace and didn't even bother with make-up. I felt make-up was completely useless.

I found my red shoes hidden in the back of my closet, and I raced out of my room. I lifted my dress to not tear it, and I sped down the beautiful spiral staircase. I rushed down the marble stairs and caught myself on the stairs as I felt myself loose my balance.

"Bella! Are you coming?"

"Yes mother! I am coming down the staircase. Where shall I meet you?"

"In the tea room dear!" She called to me.

I made it down the stairs and walked over to the tea room next to our dining room. I saw my mother, Phil, and another man sitting in our delicately sewn couches with flower patterns all over them. I sat down on one of the couches immediately.

"Isabella?"

"Yes."

"This is Sir Michael Newton. He is one of your suitors." Phil told me. I studied Michael well. He had a face that was rounded and reminded me of a little boy, and he had blonde hair. He looked younger than 18 since he looked so boyish.

Michael took came over to me and took my hand in his. He raised it to his mouth and kissed my hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Isabella. And you look stunning."

I just smiled, nodded, and blushed in reply. Mike sat down next to me and my mother handed me a cup of tea. I sipped it quietly and quickly so I could go and hide in my room. I hated the idea of being married to a man I didn't fall in love with. It annoyed me to no end.

I gazed around the room completely ignoring my parent's conversation with Mike. I looked and studied the dull off-white walls with our family portrait hanging up. It was taken when I was 14, and when my mother brought me here.

"Isabella!" I snapped out of my gaze and looked at my mother.

"Yes?"

"Michael is leaving."

"It was very nice meeting you Michael." I told him, even though I didn't really enjoy it.

"It was very nice to meet you too Isabella." He kissed my hand and walked out to his carriage. I sighed in relief.

"Isabella!" My mother yelled at me when Mike was out of the door.

"What?"

"When are you ever going to take this marriage business seriously?"

"When I fall in love!" I yelled at her. I ran up to my room, leaving my mother and Phil stunned. I scurried around my room and I found my suitcase from when I moved here when I was 14. I stuffed some of my casual dresses and necessary accessories into it. I changed out of my red, satin dress and threw on a slightly torn cotton one that I was never to wear in public. I took out my tight bun and put it into a messy bun. I found a piece of paper and wrote my parents a short note telling them where I was going.

_Renee and Phil,_

_I am going to live with Charlie for a little while. I just need a break from this life so I can appreciate all I have when I get back. Maybe I will find a nice guy over there, but I doubt it. Don't worry about me, I will be fine._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I left it on my nightstand and ran down the stairs one last time with my suitcase. I flung open the big oak doors and I ran down the long driveway to my horse. I reached the horse stable where she was kept and I quickly put her saddle on her sleek black body and her halter in her black mane. I swung myself up and put my feet in the stirrups. I attached my suitcase to the back of the saddle and I ran off to go to Charlie's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I finally arrived at Charlie's after about a month of traveling. It was a long journey, but it was definitely worth it. I just wanted to get out of that horrendous palace.

I found Charlie's home and I tied my horse up next to his ragged brown haired one. I untied my suitcase and walked up to his door. I knocked on it carefully and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and stood frozen in his place when he saw me.

"B…Be…Bella? Is…Is that really you?"

"Yes daddy, it's me. Is there a chance I could stay here for a while?"

"Sure, yes, of course. Come on in."

"Thanks."

I stepped in the house and I realized that nothing changed since I was here when I was 14. There were the same old boring plaster walls and dull colored paint and wooden floors.

"You can stay in your room. That makes the most sense."

"Thanks again." I walked up to my room and I sighed in remembrance. The wooden floors, light blue walls, peaked ceiling, and yellowed laced curtains. The tiny bed, a desk with stationary, and my old baby rocking chair. They were all the same. I put my suitcase on my bed and came down the steps. My clumsiness never left me, and I tripped on the last step. I blushed and Charlie just chuckled at me. When we were both cooled down Charlie spoke again.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come here? Not that I'm not happy, but just a little curious."

"Well, Renee and Phil are forcing me to marry this year. There was so much tension there and I couldn't stand it. I just needed a break."

"Well, you came to the right place."

"I see you're not working as a farmer anymore."

"Nope. We got a new family here who is in charge. They are called the Cullens. They just wanted us people to be happy here. Carlisle and Esme are married and adopted five children: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Carlisle is the town doctor and Esme loves to work, along with the kids, so they don't need us anymore."

"Sounds like a really nice family."

"They sure are."

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you mind if I walked around town for a while? I need to stretch my legs."

"Sure. Go right ahead. I was actually going to go fishing for tonight's dinner. I will be back soon."

"Okay." With that I stepped out of the home that held so many memories and I stepped outside into the place that was all green. It was constantly raining here and everything here was a mushy green color.

I was still wearing my dirty cotton dress, so I didn't mind the rain. I walked down the road taking in all of my green surroundings. I didn't even hear the horse carriages come up behind me since I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, until someone shouted out.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?" I turned around and faced the man talking. I gasped when I saw him. He had blonde hair and topaz colored eyes. His face resembled a very handsome king. I noticed the carriage, horse, him, and everyone in the carriage were perfectly clean. They had to be the Cullens. The man that spoke to me must be Carlisle. I saw the woman he was sitting next to had caramel colored hair and had a heart shaped face. I guessed that was Esme. I then saw the children. There were two girls. One was short and had black pixie hair going in every direction and was extremely thin, and the other was insanely gorgeous with long blonde hair and a perfect figure. I then noticed the boys. One was very muscular with dark somewhat curly hair, one had honey-blonde hair and was taller and leaner than the other, and the last one caught my eye. He was more boyish than the others and was lanky and less bulky than the others. He had bronze, untidy hair. I noticed they all had topaz colored eyes. I didn't notice myself staring until the man I assumed to be Carlisle spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, uhh…yes. I'm fine. I'm just stretching my legs from a long journey on horseback." I told him truthfully.

"So you are new to this town?"

"Not really. I lived here when I was 14 and then moved away to live with my mother in the pal-" I cut myself off. I didn't want them to know I was a princess. They might not want me in their town, since they are the head of the town here, and I was the head of another town.

"Were does your mother live?" Carlisle asked.

"Uhh…In Florida."

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Uhh…no thank you. I'm fine." I tore my eyes away from the gorgeous Cullens and started walking away and down the road. After a couple of minutes, I turned my head to see if the Cullens followed me. I noticed they were no where to be found. I turned my head back to the road and started down it again, but when I turned my head I was met with an unpleasant surprise.

When I looked back to see if the Cullens were there, I tuned out the rest of the world. That was a horrible mistake. When I turned my head back again there was a fast approaching carriage coming my way. I heard the horses' feet scurry up the road extremely fast. I could tell there was no intention of stopping. There was no way I could escape it. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact of the carriage but it never came. Instead, when I opened my eyes, the bronze-hair boy was on top of me in the grass on the side of the road.

"How-" I started to ask, but as I was forming the question there was no one there. He was gone and I was alone on the sprawled out on the grass.

"Weird," I muttered, "I could have sworn he was here." I sighed and made my way home to Charlie's. I felt that was enough excitement for one night. But how did he get to me so fast? I couldn't even get out of the way in time and I was right there. The boy was farther away than me and he managed to get me out safely. I sighed in exasperation. I had to figure out who this boy was and what he was. He couldn't be human? Could he? It was then when I passed out.

AN: There is more to come! Review! It helps me so much! Hope you like the fanfic so far...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me in the threshold as I stepped in our little two-bedroom home.

"Hi Dad." He took in my appearance and raised one eyebrow. I looked down and noticed that my dress was even more torn and I had grass stains all over it.

"Uhh…" I started.

"What happened?"

"Uhh…I was walking and I fell." It sounded like a question. I was never good at lying, and I didn't want to tell Charlie that I met the Cullens this soon.

"Really?" I could tell Charlie knew something that I didn't.

"Yep."

"Can you explain to me why you are lying?"

"Uhh…"

"That's what I thought." Charlie crossed his arms across his chest, "Bella? What really happened?"

"I met the Cullens…"

"…and?"

"…and the one boy saved me."

"Saved you from what?" I could tell Charlie was becoming worried about me. We both knew I was a danger magnet.

"I was walking in the road, and before a carriage hit me, the bronze-haired boy pushed me out of the way." I rushed to get it all out.

"The bronze-haired boy?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's Edward Cullen."

"Oh."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you ride to the Cullens and thank them for 'saving' you."

"Okay."

"Dinner will be ready when you get home, if I don't mess it up."

I laughed, "Okay dad."

I stepped outside my home once again, and I got on my black horse. I was about to ride off, but I remembered I forgot directions. I stepped down from her and walked inside again.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot directions…" I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, okay…just follow the tree line in Forks. They are directly out of the forest line of Forks. They have a huge white mansion surrounded my trees and rivers."

"Uhh…okay…thanks." I walked out and got situated on my horse and sped away to the Cullens.

**AN: I was so tempted to leave off here, but I thought it was too short…okay, on with the story…**

I did what Charlie instructed me. When I noticed the tree line started to thin out, I spotted a large white building far away. I made my way up the long tree line and I was soon plunged into another forest. The road was paved here, so I assumed this was the way to the Cullens. I soon heard a faint creek bubbling and the rustling of the trees in the wind never left my ears. Everything here was so peaceful and natural. I continued up the pavement and soon reached the Cullen mansion. It was huge and gorgeous. The entire back wall was glass and every thing was in bloom. I gaped at its beauty. I tied up my horse and I slowly made my way up the steps to the beautiful home's door. I knocked quietly and I was suddenly nervous. What if I forgot to speak? What if they were repulsed by me?

"Why hello again young lady! How may I help you?" Carlisle greeted me again.

"Hello again to you too, umm…is Edward here?" Carlisle looked confused.

"Edward? Oh yes, hold on…" Carlisle walked up the spiral stairs and I assumed he went to get Edward. I sighed. The spiral stairs reminded me of home. I was getting homesick.

"Are you alright dear?" I looked over to my side and I saw that Esme was trying to comfort me and make me feel like home.

"Oh, yes, it's just…your home is beautiful…" I told her.

"Thank you. I try my best.

"I never got your name dear, may I know what it is?"

"Oh, it's Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"That's a beautiful name!"

"Thank you. I guess your name is Esme?"

"Yes it is."

"Charlie speaks of your family a lot. You guys really made him happy."

She smiled, and she turned her head toward the stairs. I turned my head as well and I saw Edward and Carlisle coming down the stairs. Edward looked so gorgeous, but the only thing I noticed different about him was that his eyes were black instead of the topaz color they were earlier today. Carlisle and Esme left us alone and Edward stayed put on the stairs.

"What do you want?" Edward snapped.

I was shocked at his anger. I didn't do anything to harm him, did I?

"Uhh…I want to thank you for saving me earlier today."

Shock flashed through his eyes. "I didn't save you from anything." He started to turn and head up the stairs, but I ran up behind him and grabbed his arm to spin him around. When I touched his arm, an electric current passed through both of us. We both were shocked, literally.

I stood directly in front of him. That's when I realized how tall he was. He was about 6'2" or 6'3"and I was 5'4".

"What are you?" I whispered. I looked up into his eyes, and I saw pain and anger come across them.

"I'm human. What else could I be?" Edward asked.

"I…I…I don't know…but…but you can't…be…" I stuttered at a loss of words. I knew he couldn't be a human.

"I'm human. You just have an insane imagination."

He turned again and walked up the stairs. I grabbed him again and spun him around so I could get answers.

"What do you want from me?" He asked me with venom in his voice.

"I want answers!" I practically screamed at him.

"Well, there is no way you are going to get them!"

"And why not?"

"Do you want me to banish you from this town?"

"Go ahead! Try your hardest! I'm sure the King and Queen of Florida would not be pleased!"

"And how do you know?"

"They're my parents!" I gasped when I realized what I said. My hand flew to my mouth and I let go of Edward's arm. I looked up at him and saw confusion and frustration all over his facial features. I ran out of the out house, but as I was about to get on my horse, two cold arms wrapped around my waist to prevent me from going anywhere. I started thrashing around.

"Let me go!" I screamed

"So you are the runaway princess?"

I stopped thrashing around in Edward's arms when he spoke. What? Runaway princess? I told my parents where I was going.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You ran away from home."

"No I didn't…I mean…I did….but I told my parents where I was going…in a note."

"Uhh huh…" Edward replied skeptical.

"But what does it matter to you? Mr. There is no way I'm answering your questions!" I tore myself out of Edward's grasp and attempted to hop on my horse. Of course, my clumsy gene came up and I missed the stirrup. I fell to the gravel with an oomph! Edward chuckled and I shot him a dirty look. I got up and hopped on my horse successfully this time.

"Good-bye, Edward." I told him before I started to speed off towards home.

"Bella! Bella wait! Can I explain?" I stopped my horse from going anywhere and I just sat there and waited. I didn't even turn my head back to look at him. My mother would be so disappointed in me right now.

I heard footsteps approach me and my horse and I knew it was Edward.

"Bella," he sighed, "Look, you're right. I'm not human, neither is my family, but I'm not going to tell you what we are, it's just I-"

"I knew it!" I gasped. I spun around so quickly that I fell off my horse. Before I could hit the ground two cold arms gripped me by the waist and held me up. I looked up and saw Edward's face shining down on mine. I heard horse's feet in the distance and I looked up to find my horse, and I saw that she was gone. She ran home to Charlie's.

"Ughh! Why must everyone hate me?" I cried in exasperation. "My parents are forcing me into marriage, Charlie already accused me of lying, your eyes were black instead of topaz when you saw me, and my horse ran off without me. It obvious the world hates me."

"Bella?"

"Yes?" It then dawned on me. I blamed Edward for hating me, just because of the change in his eye color.

"I don't hate you. I-"

"Edward! I'm so sorry!" I interrupted him, "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions about that! Oh I'm terribly sorry!"

Edward studied my face for a second. A frustrated look came across it.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. I-"

"Edward! Bella! MOVE!!!" Someone screamed from the doorsteps of the house. Before I could blink or look over to see who screamed, I was on the ground with Edward on top of me once again, and a huge bear was attacking us. Edward stood up and crouched down like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. I skidded back and recoiled on my knees until I hit a tree. My eyes never left Edward. He growled at the bear and suddenly sprung and attacked it. I saw him sink down low and sink his teeth into the bear's neck. He slowly started draining the bear of its blood. When he was finished, he slowly made his way over to me.

"Bella," he whispered. I saw that he was still in his hunting stage. I did the only thing I could think of so he wouldn't attack me: I kissed him. I jumped up from the ground and ran over to him. I flung my arms around his neck and I crushed my lips to his for a split second. I then darted away towards home, without a horse. I knew Edward was stunned, and that if he really wanted to catch me; he could. He was extremely fast. It all clicked then. It was simple. Edward was a vampire, and somewhere down deep, I knew I was falling for him. Oh god, what did I get myself into?

AN: Review please!! Thank you so much to those who did!

If I get a couple of reviews, I'll post chapter four today!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Honestly, I cannot thank you enough! Because I love all of you, here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

I sprinted as fast as I could towards my home. I wasn't very successful. I tripped thanks to my clumsiness, and I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. I slowed to a walking pace, so I wouldn't trip as easily. That was a terrible mistake.

"Bella!" Edward called. He was following me.

"Crap!" I muttered. I started sprinting again.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" He was soon standing in front of me. I ran right into his muscular chest. I would have fallen over at the impact, but once again, Edward caught me. I looked up into his eyes and I saw that they were a topaz color, and all traces of eating me, were gone.

"I…I…I have to get home," I stammered.

"Bella. Please let me speak."

"I told you I need to get home!" I screamed at him.

"Why can't I talk to you for a few minutes?" He screamed back.

"Why didn't you answer my questions before? I know what you are now! It's obvious!"

Pain stretched across his features. He was hurt inside, and I cause him that pain.

"Edward," I looked up at him. His head was turned. "Edward," I repeated, "Edward, I'm sorry," I lifted my hands to his face. "It's all just new to me. I wouldn't expect the first people I meet coming back home to be vampires! I'm just caught a little off-guard, that's all. I'm sorry I hurt you." With that said, I continued walking down the pathway of trees.

"Bella, please come back. I have to talk to you." Edward begged. I turned around where I stood and looked at him. I heard a crash of thunder and rain started pouring down on us.

"I'm listening! Now talk!" I shouted over the loud rain.

"Are you scared?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Of what?" I asked confused.

"Of my family."

"Oh…not really…I mean you guys are nice and all. I'm just a little unbalanced right now."

"Are you scared of me at all?"

"No."

"Good." Edward then ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Wha-" before I could finish, Edward had his lips on mine. It felt so amazing. Electric currents were coursing through our bodies with each beat of my heart. His lips delicately moved on mine. We were both standing in the middle of the road in the middle of a rain storm. I started to feel my hair sticking to my face and I lifted my arms up and knotted them in Edward's bronze and wet hair.

Edward pulled away but still held my face in his hands.

"Bella," he whispered, "I…I'm so sorry you had to see that bear thing back there. I-" I put my finger to his lips to stop him from beating up himself.

"Edward, it's okay. It doesn't matter to me what you are. Don't feel ashamed about who you are, okay?"

Edward just started at me dumbfounded.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Make everything perfect?"

"I don't know. How are you perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect."

Edward was about to kiss me again, when someone called my name. Someone far away. I focused on the voice and I soon recognized it as Charlie's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shot right up and my eyes flung open. I was gasping for air. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a field of grass. The same one where Edward pushed me out of the way of the carriage.

"That couldn't all be a dream!" I sighed. Think, Bella, think! What happened? How did you get here? I kept running through my mind and the only explanation was that it was indeed a dream. It wasn't even raining out. I was perfectly dry. I hiked up my skirt and ran home to Charlie's as fast as I could without tripping.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted my as I walked through the door.

"Hi Dad." He raised an eyebrow at me when he saw my appearance.

"Uhh…" I started to explain.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Uhh…OH MY GOD!" I screamed. This was the same conversation I had in my dream. Could I be repeating today? I had to go see Edward. See if he remembers anything.

"Dad, I'll be right back. I have to go see the Cullens. I'll be back soon."

"Do you know how to get there?" He asked me.

"Yes." I left before he could ask me how I knew that.

I hopped on my horse and sped away to the Cullen mansion. When the gorgeous house came into view, I started to hyperventilate. What if that was all a dream? What if I was repeating life? I knew Edward, but he wouldn't know me.

I got down from my horse and walked up the same steps. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered it. I spoke before he could mutter a word.

"Hello again to you too. I need to see Edward immediately."

"…okay…." Carlisle sped off to get Edward. I looked to my side and Esme was there.

"Hello Esme, I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella. I know that you wanted to know my name. And your home is lovely."

"Why, um, thank you." Esme was at a loss of words. Just then Edward came down the stairs. He saw me and glared.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"Edward, do you remember me?" I asked.

"No. Am I supposed to?" He asked confused.

"Oh my god!" I muttered, "It was all a dream. A dream that I'm repeating in life. Oh my god!" I threw my fists up to my forehead and started banging them into my face.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Do you have a disorder or something?" Edward asked confused, "Because you are clearly making no sense."

"NO! I'M JUST REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW! OKAY? SO JUST LET A HUMAN PRINCESS BE!" I gasped at what I said and my mouth once again flew to my mouth. I told him too much.

"What?" Edward asked politely.

"Edward, I know what you and your family are. You guys are vampires! And yes, I am the runaway princess. According to you, I ran away from home! And yes, I know more than I should! And yes, I was falling in love with you!" With that I ran out of the Cullen mansion and jumped on my horse and sped on home where I could be in my own safe haven. I heard someone call my name when I was halfway down the Cullen driveway.

"Yes?" I responded not wanting to talk.

"Bella! Bella, I need to talk to you!" Edward came running over to me. He held my horse so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Yes? I'm listening."

"How do you know all that?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all day."

"Well, I don't, so can I go now?"

"Please, tell me."

I sighed, "Fine. I was walking down a road and a carriage was about to hit me. You pushed me out of the way, and then I passed out. I had a dream that I came home to Charlie's, came here to thank you for what you did, you and I were talking right here and a bear attacked us and you drank from it; hence the vampire knowledge, you were going to attack me, but I…I…" I cut off too embarrassed to admit that I kissed him.

"You what?" Edward asked.

"Nothing important. Those were basically the main parts of it."

"Please tell me what happened," Edward begged.

"I kissed you. There, I told you! Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am happier now."

"You kissed me too," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"I didn't say anything," I lied casually.

"Yes you did."

"If you heard me then why did you ask?" I was trying to throw Edward off so I could get home without telling him anymore.

"I don't know…" He responded.

"I have to be getting home now." Edward let go of my horse, and as I was at the bottom of the pathway Edward shouted out to me.

"Bella!"

"What?" I asked frustrated. I turned around to look at him and when I did he was right in my face. He grabbed my face and pulled me off my horse and down to him. He planted his lips on mine, just like he did before, in my dream. I pulled away.

"I don't even know you and you are kissing me?" I screamed at him, even though it felt so right, almost as if we were born to be together.

"I know, Bella, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. Oh god Bella, I'm truly sorry."

"Just give me time Edward, because I'm fall-" I didn't even finish my sentence. I jumped on my horse and sped off home to Charlie's. I couldn't admit to him that I'm falling in love with him. Could I? I was so confused. Time. That was all I needed. I hope. Oh how wrong I was. Time was only one feature. Life was all the other parts. I realized then that I never truly lived when I was in Jacksonville. My parents ran my life, and now, I was free to do what I wanted. Oh god, the messes I could find…and had to clean up…

**AN: Tell me what you think of that chapter...I'm not sure what I even think about it...anyway, I love reviews!**

**The next few chapter won't be up as quickly as these were since they aren't typed up yet...as soon as I get a chance, I will post the others...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

3 months later…Edward and Bella have been talking and getting to know each other better…

"Hey Bella," Charlie greeted me as I walked in from my long walk outside, "Dinner's ready." He told me.

"Actually, dad, I'm not that hungry." I told him honestly, "I would actually like to go to bed."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Alright Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered. I walked up to my dull room and threw myself onto my bed. I sighed. What did I get myself into? I'm falling in love with a vampire! And, I'm having crazy dreams that actually happen!

"Ughh!" I screamed in frustration, "Why does my life have to be so confusing?"

I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom and took a cold shower. Charlie really needed to get a water heater or something like that. I wrapped the towel around my body and I realized that I forgot to bring my nightgown in the bathroom.

"Shoot!" I muttered. I walked down the hall to my room and scurried around looking for my nightgown. I bent down and looked around for my nightgown in my battered-up suitcase.

"Are you looking for this?" Someone asked me. I spun around and looked up from my suitcase. I screamed. Edward Cullen was standing in my room holding up my nightgown that I couldn't find. He was like my stalker.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked at him.

"Keep it down!" He hissed, "Charlie will hear you!"

I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Wait are you doing in my room?" I repeated. I tried to sound mad, but I found I couldn't.

"I-" Edward started.

"Bella?" Charlie interrupted, "What's going on up there?"

I looked at Edward's pleading eyes and I lied to the best of my ability.

"I tripped over my suitcase and hurt my leg. I'm okay now."

I heard Charlie sigh, "Bella? When are you going to grow out of your clumsiness?"

"Never," I told him. Charlie laughed and went back to whatever he was doing. I immediately spun around and spoke to Edward.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked Edward.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded too quickly. He just chuckled.

"Can I take a human minute?" I asked suddenly.

"Go ahead."

I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed into my nightgown. I ran back into my room and I didn't see Edward in it. I sat on my bed confused. I thought he was going to stay.

"It seems that you're deep in thought. What are you thinking?" I jumped up in fright. I thought I was alone, but obviously not. Edward chuckled.

"Edward," I sighed, "Where did you go? I thought you left?"

"Bella, I had to go and get a new change of clothes. What would the neighbors think if I came out in the same clothes?" It was obviously a rhetorical question.

After some silence Edward spoke.

"It's your turn from last time Bella," Edward reminded me. Every time we saw each other we always asked each other questions to get to know ourselves better.

"Okay," I said thinking of a good question, "Let me think first." Edward sat down in my old rocking chair and I sat cross-legged on my bed. "I got it!" I suddenly shouted.

Edward chuckled, "Alright, shoot."

"Are everyone in your family vampires?"

"Yes," he responded, "You knew that already."

"I know just making sure."

Edward chuckled again. It was still my turn.

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

He laughed a beautiful musical laugh, "No. Actually, we don't sleep at all."

"Really?" I couldn't imagine a life without sleeping.

"Yes, now it's my turn."

"Okay," I told him, "Go ahead."

"Are you really the princess of Jacksonville?" He asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?" He asked me.

I sighed, "My parents were forcing me to marry before my 19th birthday. I couldn't stand any of the suitors or the stress being put on me, so I left."

"And you came here to escape everything?"

"Yep. Now I get to go."

Edward smiled a crooked grin. It sent my heart fluttering. I loved it.

"Why aren't you eating me right now?" I asked him.

Pain crossed his features, "My family doesn't drink from humans, we drink from animals. Other vampires call us 'vegetarians.'"

"Oh."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you scared of me or my family?" He asked suddenly.

"Nope. But I think it was still my turn mister!" I scolded him playfully. He just smiled.

"Fine. Go ahead," he told me.

"Why are you always frustrated with me?" I always noticed a frustrated look on his face when he studied me hard. I wanted to know what it was for.

"Well…some vampires have special powers…and I have one…"

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"I can read minds."

"All minds?" I gulped. That would not be good if he could read mine.

"Most minds. There's one exception." He smiled at me.

"Who's that exception?" I questioned him.

"You."

"So…you…can't read my mind?" I stammered shocked.

"Nope. I keep trying and every time it's like I hit a brick wall. It gets me frustrated."

"Do any of your other family members have special powers?"

"I think it's my turn," Edward told me.

I sighed, "Fine. Shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"hmmm…" I thought about it for a while, "…probably brown."

"Brown?"

"Yeah. Brown is warm and comforting. I'm not used to all this green mushy stuff." I told him honestly.

"What's your favorite gem stone?" He questioned me.

I stared into his gorgeous topaz eyes, and then I blurted out, "Topaz."

"Why topaz?"

"It's the color of your eyes," I responded quietly. We sat in my room in silence for a few minutes, then I spoke.

"My turn. Same question."

Edward smiled my favorite breath-taking grin.

"Well, Alice can see into the future and Jasper can control emotions. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie might not have special powers, but they were enhanced somehow."

"Isn't Carlisle a doctor? How can he handle all of that blood?"

"Carlisle has had years of practice. He trained himself so well that he just ignores it."

"Wow. That must have been extremely hard for him."

"You cannot even start to imagine." Edward told me. I suddenly let out an involuntary yawn.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered tiredly.

"You need to sleep, now."

"Okay," I yawned again, "Good-night Edward. Oh wait, you can't sleep…what do you do at night?" I suddenly questioned.

"Not a chance. You must sleep now." Edward told me as he got up from the chair. He came over to my bed and kissed my forehead after I tucked myself in.

"Sweet dreams Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled before darkness came over me.

**AN: Tell me what you think…I did some editing to this chapter. I fast-forwarded it a little bit because I felt the story would be better if they knew each other longer. Since there isn't school for girls or boys during this time period, I didn't know how they would get to know each other. This is the part where you use your imagination!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I was standing in the middle of one of the old ballrooms in my palace in Jacksonville. I was cut up and lying on the floor, bleeding terribly.

"Wait until your precious Edward comes to find you. Then the real pain will come," my captor told me.

I tried to stand up and run, but it was useless. My legs felt like jelly and my captor had red eyes, which only meant one thing. Vampire. It would be utterly impossible to escape.

The hunter saw this and he picked me up and flung me against the wall. I could feel my bones shattering. The pain was unbelievably horrible. The hunter smiled and came over to me. He stepped on my leg and snapped it with a sickening crunch. I couldn't even cry out now. I was too numb. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. That was before I felt the fire. I looked over to my hand and I saw my hunter sucking my blood from my hand. His venom spread through my body and set it on fire.

I whispered one phrase before I passed out, "Edward…I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up gasping for air. My face was soaked with tears.

"It was just a dream," I repeated out loud until my body settled down.

Charlie came into my room.

"Bells? Are you okay? You were screaming pretty loud."

"Yeah," I responded, "Just a bad dream." I assured him.

"Okay. Here," he handed me a glass of water, "It will make you feel better."

"Thanks." He walked out of my room, but I knew I wasn't alone.

"Edward?" I whispered. I felt so idiotic calling for him, but I knew he was here.

I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward looking down on me with concern written all over his face.

"Bella?" He asked, "What went on in your dream?"

"Uhh…well…there was a vampire and he was attacking me," Edward stiffened visibly.

"Continue."

"…and I was calling for you. I…I don't know why…but I think the vampire was using me to get you." I started to sob. Edward spun me around so I was facing him. He put his hands on either side of my face and made sure I was looking him in the eyes.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen," he promised me. He pulled me to his chest and stroked my back as I continued to sob. After I cooled down a bit, I pulled away and looked at Edward.

"Thanks," I told him.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better," I told him honestly. I looked down and I saw that his shirt was all wet from all my tears.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped, "I'm so sorry! I got your shirt all wet! Oh I'm sor-" He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. It's just wet. It's not ruined." He told me.

"I know, but still…"

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm?" I responded.

"It's my turn."

I laughed, "Go ahead then."

"Do you want to go to my home today? I don't think you had a proper introduction."

"Uhh…sure," It came out like a question.

"Great!" He exclaimed, "I'll pick you up in 2 hours, okay? You should probably talk to Charlie about this."

"Oh. Okay. What time is it anyway?" I asked suddenly.

"It's about 8:30," He told me.

"Oh my gosh! I never slept in this late in Jacksonville! I have to get ready!" I immediately jumped out of bed, but as I jumped, my feet got tangled and I flew to the floor. Luckily Edward came to my rescue and caught me before I made contact with the wooden floor of my bedroom. I felt the heat rush to my face, and I realized that I was blushing.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed even more, and I felt chills run down my spine because of his beautiful voice.

I then looked at our position. Edward had his arms around my waist, and my arms were resting on his chest. I looked up into Edward's eyes. They were a light and free topaz color. I just melted right into them.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask one more question?" Edward questioned suddenly.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"It's September 13th," I sighed, "2 months away. 2 months to fall in love." I muttered to myself.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I looked back up into his eyes and I noticed he was leaning in towards my lips. Our noses were touching and right as our lips made contact Charlie called for me.

"Bella! Are you awake?"

"Yeah. I'm coming downstairs," I responded to him.

I pulled away from Edward and tore myself out of Edward's grasp, reluctantly. He was pouting, and it made him look so cute. I quickly ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his pouting lips. He looked shocked. I just smiled in return.

"I'll see you in two hours?" I checked with him.

"Yes. Two long hours…" He muttered. I just chuckled.

"Bella! Are you coming?" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah," I told him.

Bye! I mouthed to Edward. With that I ran down the stairs and met up with Charlie.

"Bella, there is a letter in the mail for you." Charlie told me.

"Really?"

"Yes…it's from your mother…" He responded.

"Oh…" He handed it to me.

I slowly opened the delicate parchment and read what my mother had to say.

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Do you have any idea whatsoever, of how worried I was when you left! You are to be married in two months! I am picking out a suitor for you when you get back if you do not take this seriously! I am sending a carriage to pick you up! You will not put on a fuss! You will return home no matter what! We need you here in Jacksonville!_

_Your mother,_

_Renee_

I sighed. I knew where my stubbornness came from. I looked at Charlie. He obviously read the letter.

"Bella, if you want to go home, you can. I'm not going to stop you."

"Dad, I don't want to go home. That's the whole reason I came here. Mom will just have to be disappointed," I walked over to the trashcan and threw the letter in the garbage. As I put the letter in the garbage I caught a glimpse of Charlie's clock. It was 9:00. Edward was picking me up in and hour and a half. I had to tell Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I told him, "Edward Cullen in sort of taking me to his home to meet his family today. He's coming in and hour and a half."

"What?!?" He shrieked, "You are going over to the Cullens, now? Why?"

"I thought I explained that. Edward wants to introduce me to the rest of his family. It's the least I can do for him saving me the other day," I told him hoping he would buy it.

"Fine," He gave up, "Be home before it is dark out. I squealed.

"Thanks dad." I ran up to my room and looked around in my suitcase for something to wear. I finally decided on my red dress. The same one I wore when Mike Newton came to my home. I quickly put my hair up in a French twist. I wore the same ruby necklace, and I put in some ruby earrings as well. I found my red shoes to finish off my outfit. I was glad that this was the only full dressy outfit that I brought with me. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple for a quick breakfast. I then ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. I caught myself on the railing as I tripped on the last step of Charlie's stairs. Just as I hit the bottom I heard a knock on the door. Charlie was already opening the door and welcoming Edward in before I could get in the kitchen. When I stepped in both Charlie's and Edward's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Bella. Do you wear those all the time in Jacksonville?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. This is one of my calm ones, too."

"Wow," Charlie just muttered. I walked over to Edward's side. His mouth was still agape and I just chuckled. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

"Your jaw might fall off if you don't close your mouth." Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts and then turned to Charlie.

"I will have her home before nightfall," He assured Charlie. Charlie just nodded and Edward pulled me with him outside. Right by Charlie's house stood a beautiful white horse. Its mane was delicately braided, along with its tail, and there was no speck of dirt on the glowing horse. The horse also had huge brown eyes. I gaped at its beauty.

"She's so beautiful," I told Edward.

"She is," he responded, "But not nearly as gorgeous as you are," he told me. I blushed.

"Let me help you up," He told me. He grabbed my waist and hoisted me up onto the horse. He soon followed and sat in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Nope," I told him. He turned his head to look at me confused. I quickly kissed his lips.

"Now I'm ready," I told him. He chuckled.

"Well, now I'm not," he said. He turned his head and leaned down like he did in my room this morning. Our noses were just touching when he spoke.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you," Edward told me honestly.

"I love you too," I told him blushing.

"Good." With that Edward kissed me passionately until I was out of breath. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Well," I said breaking our silence, "If you're planning on me meeting your family, I suggest we leave now."

"Excellent idea," Edward told me. He turned and faced forward. I rested my head on his shoulder again. He gently shook the horse's halter and he rode off to his home. It was so peaceful just riding with Edward and looking at all the green trees.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

I sighed, "How beautiful everything is." I responded.

"It is beautiful," He agreed. I smiled. Edward was so perfect. I turned my head and started trailing kisses down his neck.

"Bella," Edward moaned.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really think I can steer a horse while you are distracting me?"

"Yes," I told him, "You're Mr. Perfect." He laughed. I felt the horse stop and I noticed that we were in front of Edward's home. Edward hopped off the horse and grabbed my waist and helped me down. As soon as my feet touched the gravel, he took my hand in his and walked up the doorsteps and through the door. All of the other six vampires came rushing over to us. The pixie like one came over to me and kissed both my cheeks.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! And this is my husband Jasper!" She pointed to the tall male with the honey-blonde hair. She jumped around so joyously. It was as if she was waiting for an extremely long time to meet me.

"It's wonderful to meet you Alice!" I told her, "And you too Jasper." Jasper nodded in response.

The gorgeous blonde came up to me next.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my husband Emmett," She pointed to the muscular male and he came up to me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Emmett told me.

I smiled, "It's nice meeting you too."

Esme and Carlisle were next.

"Hello again Dr. Cullen," I addressed Carlisle.

"Please," he said, "Call me Carlisle." He extended his hand and I gladly took it. He smiled and I smiled back to him. Esme came up next. She gave me a warm and motherly hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella," She told me.

"It's very nice to meet you too." I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were immediately gone after their introduction, and that the others gave Edward and me some alone time. I spotted a piano when Edward was giving me a tour of his gorgeous home.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Will you play something for me?" I asked being bold.

Edward just smiled. He motioned for me to sit down next to him on the piano bench.

"You inspired this one," Edward told me. I watched in awe as his ivory fingers moved gracefully across the keys, producing such a sweet sound. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yes. It's just so beautiful," I told him.

He smiled in my response and then spoke.

"They all like you, you know," he told me, "Esme especially. She's just happy I found someone to love. She thought I was too lonely."

"I'm glad you found someone to love too," I whispered not intending for Edward to hear. He caught it anyway and just smiled. I blushed. The last cord of the beautiful song rang all through the house.

"You wrote that?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yes, and you inspired it," he reminded me. Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked at Edward and he looked confused.

Carlisle appeared down the stairs quickly and answered the door.

"May I help you?" Carlisle asked politely. Soon all of the other Cullens were at the door.

"Yes, actually. We are looking for an Isabella Swan. We are to take her back to her palace in Jacksonville." When I heard the voice, I recognized it, but I couldn't place not until Edward spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You have to get out of here. That is a vampire. He smelled you in here. He wants your blood."

It all clicked. It was the same vampire in my dream.

"Edward!" I gasped, "This was the vampire from my dream!"

"Oh god," Edward cried, "I have to get you out of here." He picked me up and he ran out one of his back doors. He put me down and whispered to me.

"Stay here. I'm going to get my horse. Don't move." He instructed me.

I nodded in response. He quickly ran away to get his horse and I heard the back door open. I gasped and I heard my heart race. It slowed down when I saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Alice. I ran up to her.

"Alice!" I cried, "I had a dream about this vampire. He wants my blood."

"Shhh…" she told me, "Everything will be okay."

Edward soon returned with his horse in the back yard.

"Bella, get on." He instructed. I did as I was told. I hopped on quickly and he sped off away from his home. Suddenly someone shouted, "Look! There she is! Isabella! The princess of Jacksonville! She's riding on that white horse with the Cullen boy!" My heart rate quickened. Edward could hear it.

"Bella, it will be okay. I promise." He sped up and made his horse go as fast as its legs would carry it. I looked back at the Cullens and I saw looks of confusion written all over their faces. It was funny thinking that in the 3 months I knew Edward, I was never over to his home until today and he obviouslyfailed to tell them I was the princess.

I turned around and faced forward and suddenly heard more horse feet behind us.

"Edward!" I cried, "They're coming! They're gaining on us!"

**AN: Thanks so much to bella-loves-edward for her wonderful idea for this chapter…if you're not sure what part she suggested, check my reviews! And thanks so much to all that reviewed! I couldn't do this story without you! If any of you readers have any suggestions, let me know and I will try my best to put them in the story and give you credit! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Before anybody reads this you must have done one of two things:**

**Read the whole story today…**

**Re-read chapters 5-6 because I changed them to make the story better…**

**If you didn't do any of those things, please go back to chapters 5 and 6 and re-read them. The whole story will be better…**

**Thanks!**

_Chapter 7_

I sobbed into Edward's back. He suddenly turned around and grabbed my waist. He quickly pulled me around him and sat me back down on the horse. Edward wrapped his arms around me and grabbed the horse's halter again and sped off.

I could feel the tears streaking down my face. I couldn't let this dream come true. No matter what.

"Bella?" Edward told me, "I'm taking you back to your house. You have to grab your suitcase and run back out as soon as possible. Tell Charlie that you are going back home to Jacksonville to return to your palace. You have to leave your horse here."

I nodded stiffly. Edward noticed how tense I was. He kissed my neck and it made me relax a little.

We soon arrived at my home and it was my turn to act. I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase. Luckily I didn't quite unpack. I threw everything that I took out of it, back in. I ran down the stairs and yelled to Charlie when I was in the threshold of the door.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I have to go to Jacksonville! My palace and people are in need of me. Take care of my horse."

Charlie ran over to me.

"Bella," he said sadly. It broke my heart to see him in this much pain. "I thought you wanted to stay."

"I can't Charlie. Just let me go." I repeated my mother's last words four years ago. Charlie stood in the doorway shocked. I tore my face away from his tear-streaked one and hopped on Edward's horse. I realized too, that I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Before Edward took off he grabbed my face between his hands.

"Bella, I will make sure you are safe. Don't worry." And with that he kissed me again. But this kiss was different. It was more fierce and needy, compared to a kiss filled with love and passion. It was if Edward was telling me good-bye.

Edward pulled away and sped away back to his home where we would come up with a plan on how to escape this vampire.

"Bella, that vampire is a tracker. His name is James. He caught your scent and he won't back down until he has you. He has help, too. Her name is Victoria. We will have to kill them. Carlisle won't be happy. I'm so sorry Bella," I could tell Edward was truly sorry and upset with himself.

"Edward," I comforted him, "This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine. I mean who else is as tempting as me," I joked to lighten up the mood.

It worked a little bit. I saw a smile creep across Edward's face.

"You are exactly right. I don't know how anyone can be as tempting as you." Edward started planting butterfly kisses all over my neck. I shivered at his touch.

Edward silently took back roads to his home so we could stay unnoticed. We reached his home quickly and quietly. Edward grabbed my waist and helped me down from his horse he grabbed my suitcase with me. He ran me in the house. All the Cullens were standing in the back door way looking confused and concerned.

"Uhh…" I started.

"Bella is indeed the princess of Jacksonville. She ran away to get away from all the stress since she has to marry in 2 months. She had a dream about James attacking her, and we need to get her home where she is somewhat safe behind the castle walls," Edward explained quickly.

"Esme?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Can you trade clothes with Bella? It should confuse the scent and help us get her out of here."

Esme nodded, "Of course dear." She came over to me and picked me up and carried me to the first room she saw. She put me down and immediately started climbing out of her dress. I did the same. I handed her my red one and she gave me a long sleeved pale blue one. The sleeves were too long for me and the skirt drug along the floor. Esme quickly took off her shoes and handed them to me. I took off mine as well and gave them to her. Luckily they fit me. She quickly gave me a hug and whispered to me.

"Don't worry Bella. Everyone loves you. We won't let you get hurt."

"I'm not worried about me getting hurt. I'm worried about you guys. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone of you got hurt," I started sobbing again.

Esme comforted me, "I promise we will be okay. Just promise me you will stay safe. I can't bear to see the expression on Edward's face when you aren't with him or you are hurt."

I just nodded in response and muttered a small, "I promise."

Without another word she picked me up and carried me back downstairs. I noticed that everybody was in groups. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were in a group; Alice and Jasper were in another, and Rosalie and Esme were another one. I soon realized with fear that Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle made up the hunting group.

Edward ran up to me and explained the plan to me.

"You will be going with Alice and Jasper to Jacksonville. You must insist they stay with you always in the castle. They will stay with you until further notice," I realized the further notice was when James and Victoria were killed.

"Okay," I told Edward. The worst thing right now was to argue.

"Rosalie and Esme are going to stay behind you and go after Victoria. Emmett, Carlisle, and I are going after James."

I nodded in response. Edward just stared into my eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke, "We have to go." Edward turned his head slightly and nodded. He picked me up in his arms, unaware of his family watching us, and kissed me quickly just he had on his horse. He stroked my face and whispered.

"Be safe."

I watched Edward leave, and I sunk to the floor, crying. My only chance at love was gone, just like that.

Alice came up behind me and patted my back. She knelt down.

"Bella, everything will work out. Edward will be fine," she assured me.

I just nodded.

"We need to go now."

"Okay," I said weakly.

"May I?" Alice asked if she could carry me.

I laughed squeakily, "Yes. You're the first one to ask," I told her.

She laughed with me, except hers was musical and joyous. She then picked me up and ran me outside into the carriage. Jasper was in the front steering and Alice was in the back with me. Luckily the whole carriage was covered up, so I wouldn't be seen as easily by James or Victoria, and Alice and Jasper wouldn't glow like Edward did in his meadow.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting at the table talking with Charlie when I heard a knock at the door._

"_I'll get it." I told Charlie. I walked up over to the door and grabbed the brass knob. I slowly turned it swung open the door. Edward stood there looking like an angel in the rain. When he saw me he smiled my favorite crooked grin._

"_Edward!" I screamed. I threw my arms around him. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks, since he was out on a family vacation/hunting trip._

_Edward chuckled, "It's nice to see you too." Edward was looking down at me smiling, and then looked up suddenly. Charlie was standing behind us._

"_Edward, Bella, why don't you two come in the house? That way you don't get all wet," Charlie suggested. I blushed not thinking about it before. I stepped in and Edward soon followed suit. Charlie left us in the kitchen alone so we could have a reunion._

"_How was your trip?" I asked Edward._

"_It was nice, but I missed you." I blushed again. He didn't know how much I missed him._

"_I missed you a lot too."_

_Edward smiled then asked me a question._

"_Can I take you somewhere tomorrow? I want to show you something."_

"_Sure!" I said enthusiastically, "Where are we going?" I asked._

"_Not a chance. It's a surprise." Edward told me._

_I groaned, "I hate surprises."_

_Edward engulfed me in another hug._

"_I have to go now. My family is expecting me home. Is 12:00 okay for tomorrow?" Edward asked me._

"_Of course," I told him._

_He smiled, "Great. See you tomorrow, Bella."_

"_Bye." I told him sad that he had to leave already. Right as he was about to cross the doorway, I ran up to him and spun him around so he was facing me. I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. I felt his lips curve upward, and then he pulled away._

_I blushed. "Sorry," I muttered. "See you tomorrow." I turned away and started heading into my house when Edward grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. He quickly kissed my lips._

"_Don't be sorry." He told me. He stoked my face and then whispered, "Good-night, Bella."_

"_Good-night," I waved to him as he released me and jumped on his horse._

_It was then I knew that I loved Edward Cullen. He was constantly in my dreams that night and I was really excited for what was coming my way tomorrow._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Bella!" Charlie yelled up the stairs, "It's 9:30! Don't you want to get up?"_

_I immediately jumped out of bed, but not before tripping on my sheets and falling on my face on the wooden floor. I groaned._

"_Thanks Dad!" I yelled down the stairs._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Obviously I didn't hide my pain well in my voice._

"_Yeah! I just tripped!"_

_I could hear Charlie's laughter all the way up in my room. I smiled. It was good to hear him laugh._

_I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a dark blue dress, which Edward once complemented. It was similar to my red one. The only differences were that it had short sleeves and the skirt didn't flare out at the bottom._

_I quickly put my hair up in a Victorian Twist and I looked for a matching necklace. I unfortunately couldn't find one, so I just went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I grabbed a peach and nibbled on it. I wasn't that hungry. I was too nervous to see what Edward had planned._

"_Going somewhere Bella?" Charlie asked as I walked back upstairs._

"_Yeah," I told him, "Edward Cullen is taking me somewhere."_

_Charlie's response surprised me, "Okay, have fun." I thought he was going to freak out, when I told him._

"_Thanks dad." I quickly gave him a hug and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I quickly ran to my room, threw on some blue shoes, and checked the time on the clock._

_11:00. I groaned. Why did it have to seem so long?_

_I went into our living room and sat on the couch. I grabbed one of the books on the table next to me, and I started reading it. My eyes roamed across the pages, but the text never soaked in. I was thinking about Edward too much._

_I jumped up when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock again._

_12:00. I forgot about my book and ran to the bottom of the steps. I yelled upstairs to Charlie, who was hanging out in his room._

"_I've got it, dad!" I ran over to the door and quickly swung it open. Edward was standing there looking gorgeous as ever. I ran over to him and hugged him fiercely._

"_Good-afternoon, Bella," Edward chuckled._

_I looked up at him and smiled, "Good-afternoon to you too, Edward."_

"_Are you ready to go?" He asked me._

"_Yep. Let me just remind Charlie." I told Edward. He just nodded._

"_Dad, I'm leaving!" I yelled up at him._

"_Okay, Bella!" He yelled back to me._

_I looked at Edward, "Okay, I'm ready."_

_He engulfed me in a hug and kissed the top of my head._

"_Good." He released me and hoisted me up on his horse._

_He got up and sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and took my hands in his. He put our hands on the halter and rested his head in the crook of my neck._

_I sighed in contentment. Edward got the horse moving and the horse slowly took us to Edward's surprise._

_I watched all the green trees go by and I didn't even realize that we stopped until Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me down._

"_You were quiet the whole way," Edward stated, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," I told him, "I'm just thinking about how beautiful everything is."_

"_You are the most beautiful thing here." Edward told me. He took me into his arms and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. It felt so right._

_Edward pulled away and spoke, "We have to go so you can see the surprise."_

"_Okay."_

_He picked me up bridal style and carried me through a forest of trees and twigs and moss._

"_Bella?" Edward asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I show you how I travel in the forest?" He asked excited._

"_Uhh…sure…" It sounded like a question_

"_Okay, hop on my back." He instructed me. He bent down and helped hoist me up. I tightly clamped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I buried my face in his hair and breathed in his wonderful scent._

"_Ready, Bella?"_

"_Yes." I said suddenly nervous._

_Then he took off. Everything was going by so quickly. All the green trees were a blur. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see myself hitting a tree. I didn't notice we stopped until Edward unclamped my limbs and pulled me to his chest. He was smiling my favorite crooked grin. Edward grabbed my arms and spun me around so I was facing his surprise. I gasped when I saw it. Edward brought me to a meadow. A gorgeous meadow. There were flowers everywhere that were in bloom and trees surrounded the meadow beautifully. There was a stream at the bottom of the meadow, and all the plants were swaying in the wind. I had to fight the temptation of just taking off my shoes and running around_

"_Do you like it?" Edward asked me._

"_Yes," I whispered, "It's gorgeous."_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

"_How could I not like it?" I asked him. He jus shrugged._

"_I have another surprise for you," He told me, "Turn around." I did as I was told and I faced away from Edward. He came up behind me and trailed his fingers up and down my arm. He kissed up and down my neck and his fingers made their way up to my collar bone. I suddenly felt something cold placed on my neck. I looked down and I saw a gorgeous necklace. There was a single dark blue sapphire stone surrounded by ten beautiful diamonds. I gasped._

"_Edward," I looked up at his face beaming down at me, "It gorgeous! But you probably spent a lot of money on it and I-" Edward put one slender, cold finger to my lips._

"_It was my mother's. I had no one to give it to. I knew that this necklace was perfect for you when I met you. It was my favorite necklace out of all of hers. She told me to give it to a girl that I loved very much."_

_I felt tears come up to my eyes with his speech. I jumped up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss._

"_Thank you so much!" I told him, "I will take great care of it!" I promised him. He smiled at me. It was then I noticed that we were still in the shade. It occurred to me that I never saw Edward in the sun._

"_Edward?" I asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Do vampires burn in the sun?" I asked._

_He laughed, "Let me show you what happens." He stepped out of the shade and I gasped. He un-buttoned his long-sleeved shirt and his skin glittered like diamonds in the sun. I looked down at my necklace, and I saw that it too was shining brightly in the sun._

_I watched as Edward laid down in the soft flowers. He closed his eyes and I could see his bruise-like shadows underneath his eyelids. He left his shirt unbuttoned and all the sun was reflecting off his bare chest. I walked over to him and sat down behind his head. I leaned over him and played with his hair. I saw him smile and I chuckled._

"_What are you laughing at Miss Swan?" Edward asked opening his eyes._

"_Nothing…" I trailed off._

_He raised his eye brows, "Oh really?" He questioned me._

"_Yep."_

_Edward stood up and crouched down. My eyes widened._

"_You wouldn't!" I gasped. He suddenly jumped and landed right on top of me. He didn't touch one inch of my body while he landed._

_I looked at his face, and his eyes were full of love and humor. The humor started to fade out, and passion took its place. Edward slowly leaned down and just as our noses were touching he whispered to me._

"_I love you." Before I could respond, his lips were on mine, and he was kissing me with more passion I thought possible. I brought up my hands and put them in this hair and pulled him closer to me. I could feel Edward's lips curve upward into his beautiful crooked grin, as he pulled away._

"_I love you too." I told him. He smiled and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and we looked at the sun. It was sunset. I sighed. This day couldn't get more perfect._

_All days had to end though, so Edward picked me up and carried me to his horse._

"_Edward," I whispered, "This day was perfect."_

"_Yes it was. And it was only perfect because you were in it," he told me. I blushed and snuggled closer into his chest._

_**End of flashback…**_

I sighed in remembrance. I touched my neck. I felt my necklace still there. I never took it off since that day. Alice noticed that I was touching my neck. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the day Edward took me to his meadow."

Alice nodded.

"Oh yes. He was freaking out that day. He kept bugging us and asking us what to say to you," Jasper told me.

I laughed. Alice and Jasper joined in.

"Why were you touching your neck?" Alice asked.

"Edward gave me his mother's necklace. I never took it off." I pulled it out from under the dress and showed it to her. She gasped.

"Bella! It's so pretty! That's Edward's favorite necklace. He wouldn't let anyone besides himself and Esme touch it." Alice told me.

"He must love you," Jasper said.

I smiled. Just then a thought came to my mind.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any visions of me getting married?"

A look of pain crossed her usually perky features.

"Yes," she started, "And the groom wasn't Edward."

**AN: OH NO!!! THE GROOM ISN'T EDWARD!!! GASP!!!**

**Tell me what you think. I hope it was long enough for you guys! I tried my best!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"I beg your pardon," I said.

Alice took my hands in hers.

"Bella, the groom wasn't Edward. He had blonde hair and looked very boyish. I think his name was-"

"Mike Newton," I finished for her. She nodded.

"That's who it was," she said sadly.

I buried my face in my hands and let my tears fall. Alice patted my back comfortingly.

"But I don't love him," I moaned, "I love Edward," I cried.

"I know Bella. Sometimes my visions don't come true," Alice assured me.

"I hope this vision doesn't," I muttered.

"Me too," Alice said, "None of us have ever seen him this happy before he met you. You mean so much to him." I managed to give a tiny smile.

"He means so much to me too," I whispered and touched my necklace again.

After a lot of silence, I asked a question I was dying to know.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How do you kill a vampire?" I asked. She stiffened and spoke quietly.

"You have to tear them to shreds, and then burn every last piece."

I nodded, letting her know I heard her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to Jasper's crazy driving we arrived back at my palace in two weeks compared to four. I was really scared to see what my mother and Phil were going to say to me. I cautiously opened the large oak doors with Alice and Jasper behind me.

"Hello?" I said.

There was no response.

"Hello?" I said again. Suddenly my mom and Phil came running down the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" My mom shouted.

"Hi mom," I said sheepishly. She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"We have such great news for you, Bella!" Phil told me. I had an idea of what it was, and I didn't want to know. I felt tears stream down my face and I looked back at Alice and Jasper. Their faces mirrored mine, but without the tears.

"No," I whispered, "There is absolutely no way I am marring Mike Newton!" I screamed now, "There is no way! I love Edward Cullen, and I will not marry Mike!"

I grabbed Alice's and Jasper's hands and led them upstairs into a spare room. I left my parent's downstairs shocked.

"You two can share a room here. My room is right next to yours," I informed them.

"Thank you Bella," Jasper told me.

"You're welcome," I responded.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"We will find a way to get out of your wedding."

"Thanks Alice," I told her.

She nodded and sent me off to my room. She was trying to see how everyone else was doing.

I stood in my room and paced all around it. Was Edward okay? Why did I have to marry Mike? I love Edward.

"Bella?" My mom said cautiously.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I sighed, "Fine. Come in."

She quietly crept into my room.

"Bella, why don't you want to marry Mike? He's very nice, and I told you I was going to pick your suitor."

I screamed at her, "You want to know why? Well, it's because I don't love him! I love Edward Cullen! He's the only one I would even consider marring!"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but there is no way out of this. We already agreed to this marriage. You have to go through with it."

"NO! I won't! I can't!" I screamed at her.

"Bella! The wedding is tomorrow! You have to get over this Edward person by tomorrow."

"Never," I whispered, "I will never stop loving Edward. I can't stop loving him!"

"Bella!" Phil called from downstairs, "You have visitors."

"Okay," I told Phil, "I'm coming." I sighed and walked down the stairs. I saw two inhumanly figures standing in the hall. I screamed with joy.

"Carlisle! Emmett!" I screamed and ran over to hug them. I could hear tiny feet in the distance, and I saw Alice and Jasper come running downstairs as well.

I spoke first, "Carlisle, Emmett, where's Edward?"

Carlisle looked pained, "Well, Bella, he…he's gone."

My eyes widened, "What?" I gasped.

"We got found James, and he and Edward got into a fight. We ran after them, but we couldn't find them anywhere. We couldn't even pick up their scent anywhere."

I sobbed and sunk to the floor. He was gone. Edward was gone.

"What about Esme and Rosalie? How are they?" I asked.

"They got Victoria. We don't need to worry about her anymore." I sighed in relief, but started sobbing immediately after.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella!" My mother yelled at me, "We have to get your dress right now! Hurry up!" I sobbed even harder.

"What dress?" Emmett asked, "Don't you have enough dresses?" He said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm…I'm…I'm getting married…tomorrow…to…to Mike…Newton." I stuttered and sobbed uncontrollably.

Alice sat down next to me and comforted me. I looked up and saw Carlisle and Emmett looked shocked.

"I don't want to," I said, "I love Edward, not Mike."

"Bella! We need you right now!" My mom screamed at me. I ignored her for a minute.

"Would you guys like to stay here with Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Actually Bella, we would love to, but we are going to get home to Rosalie and Esme," Carlisle told me.

"Okay," I whispered. Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my body.

"Come on," Alice whispered, "Let's go find your wedding dress."

I nodded and gave Carlisle and Emmett one last hug before they left to go back to their wives.

I walked up the marble, curving staircase and into the sewing room. As soon as I walked into the sewing room, I saw a gorgeous wedding gown on a mannequin. I gasped. It was strapless and had beautiful beaded designs everywhere. It was ruffled around the waist, and it had a gorgeous train. **(AN: There is a picture of the wedding gown on my profile. Check it out! It will make your imaginary picture better!)**

"Mom," I whispered, "It's gorgeous."

She screamed with joy, "I'm so glad you like it! We have to make alterations for tomorrow, so get changed into it!" She took it off the mannequin and she delicately handed it to me. I went into my bedroom and put it on. It fit perfectly. No alterations at all had to be made.

I walked outside and Alice, Jasper, and my Mom and Phil stood in the hallway. They all gasped when they saw me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "It's gorgeous."

I smiled, but it immediately faded. I felt my necklace around my neck. I started sobbing again.

"Bella?" my mom asked, "Are you okay?" She came over to me and looked at my necklace. Her eyes went wide.

"Bella? Who gave this to you?" She asked.

"Edward did," I cried.

I ran back into my bedroom and locked my door. I quickly changed out of my dress and hung it on the door.

"Bella," my mom sighed, "Open your door."

I sighed and opened it. I handed her my wedding dress and quickly locked the door again. I just wanted to stay in here the rest of my life. I flung myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella!" my mom cried excited, "You have to get up! You're getting married today!"

I groaned, "Go away. I'm not getting married!"

She ran upstairs and unlocked my door.

"Bella," she sighed in my doorway, "Mike is really excited right now."

"I don't care," I told her, "I'm not getting married! Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked suddenly, "I want them there in the wedding."

My mom nodded and went off to tell them. I went into my enormous bedroom and did my hair for the wedding. I curled it delicately at the end and put it up in a half pony-tail. I applied make-up trying to hide my blood-shot eyes. I put on some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss. I slowly made my way into the sewing room and grabbed my dress. I sighed. Of all terrible things to happen to me, I had to marry someone who I didn't love, when the man I do love, is missing.

I grabbed my dress and walked into my room. I quickly switched gowns and found a tiara to wear with my veil. I walked into my closet and grabbed white shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wasn't today supposed to be the happiest day of my life? Obviously not. I told myself.

"Bella!" Someone screamed. I turned around and saw Alice coming over to me to give me a huge hug.

"You look beautiful," she told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Did you hear anything about Edward?" I asked.

She looked sad that I brought it up.

"No. Nothing. I can't see anything."

"Bella!" my mom screamed running up the stairs, "Are you re-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. She gaped.

"You look amazing Bella!" She told me, "Mike will be so happy!"

I sighed in exasperation, "Can you stop bringing up Mike? I'm trying to forget about him!"

"You need to think about him!" She yelled at me.

"I can't! Not when I love Edward!" I yelled back.

"Bella!" Phil called, "It's time! We need you down here."

"Good luck!" Alice whispered before heading off with Jasper to the wedding.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Phil in a tuxedo waiting with my bouquet.

He stared at me and handed me my bouquet, as if he was in a trance.

"Thanks." I mumbled again.

He snapped out of his trance and linked his arm around mine. He was going to hand me off obviously.

"You look very pretty, Bella," He told me.

I tried to smile, "Thanks."

I heard the music that I was to enter with and I suddenly got nervous. I couldn't do this. Not when I loved Edward.

I touched the necklace, still on my neck, and whispered to myself.

"I love you, Edward. Be happy. Be safe."

The large oak doors to our chapel opened and everyone turned to stare at me. I looked at Mike who was also in a tuxedo, and he was standing by the priest with his mouth wide open. I had to look away. There was absolutely no way I was going to marry him.

Phil and I started walking down the alter, and stopped when the priest spoke to us.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.

Phil spoke, "Her mother and I."

The priest nodded and Phil and my mother sat down, along with everyone else. I looked away from Mike. I couldn't believe I was touching him. I shuddered at the thought. I tuned out the whole service until it was my part to speak. **(AN: I don't know what they say during the service of a wedding, so I just did the beginning and end to the best of my ability. I'm not sure if they are the same exact words, so just use your imagination.)**

Mike grabbed my hands.

"Mike Newton," he started, "Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to care for her in sickness and health, and good times and in bad?"

"I do," he whispered. My heart was beating extremely loud in my chest. I couldn't do this. It was my turn, though.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he told me, "Do you take Mike Newton to be your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to care for him in sickness and health, and good times and in bad?"

"I…I…" I started. Tears started streaming down my face. Mike looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I d-"

"Bella!" Someone screamed. I turned my head and was met with the biggest shock of my life.

**(AN: I was sooo temped to leave off there! But I kept going because I love all you guys!)**

"Edward!" I dropped Mike's hands immediately and ran over to Edward. I saw that his shirt was all torn up, he had gashed all over himself, and his hair was even more messy that usual. The thing that stood out the most was that his eyes were pitch black. None of that matter to me right now, though. The thing that mattered the most was that Edward was here with me; alive and no longer missing.

When I reached Edward he grabbed me and picked me up in the air. He spun me around and I laughed. It was the first time in two weeks that I laughed for real. Not a fake laugh to make it seem like I was happy.

Suddenly someone yanked me from Edward's grasp. I screamed. I noticed that everyone in the pews were staring at us, interested in all this drama.

I turned around to see the person who grabbed me from Edward. It was Mike.

"Get away from me Mike!" I screamed.

"You're marring me, not him!" He screamed at me.

"Not if I can help it!" I screamed back.

I dropped the bouquet that was till in my hands and stomped on it. I took off the wedding ring that was on my finger and threw it with the bouquet.

"I don't!" I screamed.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out of the chapel. Alice and Jasper soon followed. I quickly shut the doors when everyone was out of the chapel, and they followed me upstairs. Alice and Jasper came with me and Edward, into my bedroom chamber. We all sat on my bed. Edward gathered me into his arms immediately.

"Edward?" Jasper spoke, "What happened to James?"

Edward stiffened, "Well, he's gone now. The reason that he is such a good tracker is because his power was to make people's scent's disappear." **(AN: I don't know if James had a power, so I am just making this up…)**

"When I saw James, I immediately went after him. Carlisle and Emmett tried to find me, but James made my scent disappear." We all understood now, why and how Carlisle and Emmett could not find Edward.

"So he's gone for good?" I asked, "Like, torn to shreds and burned?"

Edward looked at me with wide eyes, and then his eyes flashed to Alice and back to me.

"Yes," he muttered, "He's gone. You don't have to worry about anything anymore, Bella."

"Yes I do," I told him, "You look terrible. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, Bella," he told me, "I'll be fine."

Alice and Jasper left to go to their room and to leave Edward and me together.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I get you cleaned up? No offense, but you look bad. What happened?"

"I'm not hurt that much, James and I were just in a small fight before I finished him off."

"Okay," I nodded. "You can go clean up in my bathroom. I'll go get you one of Phil's outfits."

He nodded and left to go to the bathroom. I walked into my parent's bed chamber and pulled out a nice black suit from one of Phil's drawers. I silently crept back into my room. I could hear the shower running. The bathroom door was closed, so I quietly knocked on it. I knew Edward could hear it.

"I have your clothes for you. They are on my bed. I'll be in Alice and Jasper's room right next door." I told him.

I ran out of my room and into Alice's and Jasper's. I saw Jasper hovering over Alice, who looked worn out and tired.

"Alice," I whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Bella," she started, "I had a vision. It involves you and Edward. It's not good."

Just then I heard people's footsteps running up the hallway.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where is that boy?" I gasped and looked at Alice.

Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

**AN: Gasp! What's going to happen?**

**I'm going to try to make this story longer. I was going to end it shortly after this chapter, but then I decided it was too short. I need your people's opinions. How long do you think this story should be? I have an idea of how long it's going to be, but I need your opinions.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Alice?" I whispered, "What's going on?" I asked confused.

"It can't be happening this soon!" She screamed to no one in particular.

"Isabella!" Someone was knocking extremely loudly on the door, "I know you are in there! Where is the boy?" I soon recognized the voice was that of my mother.

"Alice? What should I do?" I asked.

"You need to get Edward out of here! Jasper and I will step out and try to distract your mother. You need to go to Edward before he comes out of your room. He has to get out of the palace." She told me.

"Why?" I asked, "What's going to happen to him?" I asked again frantic.

"They want to take him to the dungeons."

My hand flew to my mouth.

"No!" I screamed, "We have to get to him now!"

Alice and Jasper nodded and they ran outside and started talking to Renee. They led her into her bedroom chamber. Jasper stood in front of the door blocking the way out, while Alice stayed in there talking. About what? I have no idea, all I know what that it worked.

Jasper nodded to me and I ran over to my bedroom. Edward was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I grabbed his hand.

"You need to get out of here!" I screamed.

Edward stared at me. "Why?"

"My parents want to take you to the dungeons! You have to leave!"

"Not without you!" Edward told me, "I just got you back, do you really think that I'm going to give you up that easily?"

"Bella?" Someone quietly knocked on my door, "It's Angela, your maid."

I ran over to the door and quickly unlocked it. She came running in.

"Angela," I spoke quickly, "Where can I take Edward? Where is the closest escape?" I asked. Sadly she knew the palace a lot better than I did.

"If he can't be seen then I suggest he takes-"

"The window," Edward spoke, interrupting Angela.

"What?" I almost screamed, "That's almost a five story jump!"

"Bella," he came over to me and wrapped me up in his arms. He leaned in and his breath blew into my face, "I'm indestructible, remember?"

I nodded dazed. Edward then closed the gap and our lips met. He kissed me with so much passion and love.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! OPEN UP YOUR ROOM NOW!!!" My mother screamed.

Edward broke away and whispered to me.

"Be safe, I love you."

"Edward, no!" I told him before he jumped. I grabbed his arm. "I will come to you. Go to your home in Forks. Renee and Phil can't find you there. I love you." With that I let him go and he nodded letting me know he understood. Then he jumped. I ran over to the window and watched how he gracefully landed. He looked back up at me. He mouthed an 'I love you' to me before he ran off. I just got him back and he was gone again. I felt anger rise up towards my parents. They just made my love leave.

"ISABELLA! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" I ran over to the door. I saw Angela in a corner shocked.

I unlocked the door and swung it open.

"What do you want mom?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I want you to finish that wedding! I want you to tell me where the boy is! I want you to forget him!"

"Okay, mom…"

She started at me in utter shock.

"What? I thought you were going to give me a hard time about that!"

"I am," I told her, "I will finish that wedding with Edward, Mike is still in the chapel, I believe, and I will forget about Mike! I never loved him! Edward always had my heart!"

I started to run past my mother but she grabbed my arm.

"Isabella! Where are you going?"

"Home," I told her.

She laughed, "Bella, you are home."

"No I'm not. Forks, is my true home. I was born there, fell in love there, I will get married there, and I will live there, not in this horrid place!" She dropped her hand in shock.

"Bella, I-" She started.

"No mom! Nothing you can say will change my mind! I'm going back to Charlie!"

I ran back into my bed and grabbed my suitcase that I never unpacked. I ran to Alice and Jasper's room and they immediately came out. Of course, Alice saw this.

My mother stood in the doorway shocked. I nodded to her before I walked off.

"Goodbye, mother. Have a wonderful life!"

I threw open the same oak doors and ran outside with Alice and Jasper behind me. We hopped on their carriage and sped away back to Forks. I cried the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella!" Someone screamed. I lifted my head from my hands and looked out the window. We were at the Cullen's home and Edward was there beaming beautifully.

"Edward!" I screamed back. I jumped out of the carriage and ran into his open arms. I heard Alice and Jasper chuckle from the carriage.

I buried my blushing face in Edward's chest. I looked up at him and I saw that he was smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him.

"You're safe," I whispered, "Thank goodness. I was so worried I-" Edward cut me off by kissing me. When he pulled away his golden eyes smoldered mine. He obviously went hunting.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"Since you were planning on getting married in Forks, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I responded.

Edward got down one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ring. There were three intricately cut diamonds in a silver band.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You cannot even imagine how much I love you. We have been through so much together, and our love still stands strong. Bella, will you marry me?"

I screamed with joy and jumped on him. He fell over with the impact. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned down to his face.

"Yes!" I whispered.

Edward smiled and sat up. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as Edward placed the gorgeous ring on my finger. Edward was my fiancé.

"Edward," I whispered, "We're getting married!" I shouted with joy. I jumped up and took off my shoes. I picked up my wedding dress that I was still wearing and ran around the Cullen mansion screaming.

"I'm getting married!" Edward ran behind me and picked me up bridal style. I laughed and put my arms around his neck. He laughed along with me. All of the Cullens then ran outside and came over to us. They all started screaming at us, but Alice was by far the loudest. Edward had to yell at them to get them to quiet down.

"Thank you guys. We are really excited," Edward spoke, reading their thoughts.

Esme took in my appearance and chuckled.

"It looks like Edward caught the runaway bride!"

"You tend to runaway a lot," I heard Emmett mutter.

Edward just glared at him.

One by one, the Cullens left us be. When everyone was gone, Edward put me down.

Edward bowed down and extended out his hand.

"May I have this dance, soon-to-be-Mrs. Cullen?" He asked and smiled.

I laughed. "Of course Mr. Cullen." He took my hand in his and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I rested my head on his chest, and we swayed and danced to the sounds of the creatures around us. As the sunset approached, Edward picked me up and took me to the creek behind the house. Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head back and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in contentment. We watched the sunset and it I knew that when I was with Edward, everything was perfect, no matter what the situation.

**AN: Aww…I love Bella and Edward fluff…**

**I know that chapter was sort of short, but at least I got one up. I have an idea in mind for the rest of the story, so don't worry, there will be more chapters to come.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry guys, this is going to be short…I have a bad case of writer's block…I will try to update with longer chapters as soon as I can…**

_Chapter 10_

"Bella," someone whispered, "Bella, love, you need to get up." I groaned and stretched out my arms. When I reached out, I ended up hitting something cold and hard.

I quickly jumped up, off the soft couch in Edward's room, and spun around to face Edward.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! I'm so sorry!" Edward just chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I'm indestructible. It didn't hurt at all." I leaned my head back into his chest and looked up at his face.

"I still feel bad," I told him.

"Don't be," he told me, "I am perfectly fine." We sat together in silence when a question occurred to me, in my head.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How do you become a vampire?" Edward stiffened. His arms around me became tense.

"I rather not answer that," Edward told me through clenched teeth.

"Please?" I begged.

"No," he told me.

"Edward," I sighed, "Please tell me."

"No, Bella. I will not answer that." Edward insisted.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I have my reasons," he told me.

"Edward, please," I begged, "I would really like to know."

"Bella," Edward sighed, "Maybe later."

I tore myself out of Edward's arms and stood up facing him. He did the same.

"Edward! I need to know!" I almost yelled.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked with the same amount force in his voice that I had.

"Because, do you think I'm going to want to be aging while my husband stays immortal and perfect?" I questioned.

"That is exactly what is going to happen!"

"Why? Why can't I become what you and your family are? We could be together forever instead of for a couple of decades!" I told him.

"I can't bear to see you in pain for three days, Bella! That would tear me to pieces."

"Ughh!" I screamed. I threw my hands up in the air, dramatically.

"Fine," I told him, "I'm going to see Alice." I started walking out of his room. I turned the brass knob on the door, and I was almost out of the room when Edward was suddenly in front of me, blocking my way to Alice.

"Edward," I sighed, "Please move."

Without another word, Edward picked me up and kicked his door closed.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Put me down!"

"Okay," he said.

"Wha-" I was about to question, but Edward threw me onto his couch, cutting me off.

He pushed onto the soft cushions and crawled on me. He started kissing up and down my neck.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" I responded.

Edward slowly kissed his way up to my cheek.

"Please don't go to Alice's." Before I could respond, Edward had his lips on mine and was kissing me. I forgot everything that I was trying to do when he kissed me. He smiled as he pulled away.

"I…I…" I started. I couldn't think about what I was going to do. "Cheater!" I screamed, "That was not fair!" I screamed at him.

"How could you just 'dazzle' me like that?" I asked him.

"Bella, don't be mad," he told me, "I'm doing this to help you."

"Oh, so not letting me ask questions, is helping me? Oh I see how it is!" I picked up my skirt to run to Alice's, when I realized I was still in my wedding dress.

"Uhh…Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where is my suitcase? I need to change." I told him.

"I think Alice has your suitcase. She said she wanted to upgrade your clothes," he told me.

"Okay!" I said, "I'll be right back!" I quickly ran over to Alice's room. I was about to knock on her door when she ran over and opened it.

"Come on in, Bella! I have to tell you so much!" She said to me.

"Okay, Alice, but is there a chance that I can change first?"

She laughed, "Of course. Here," she handed me a dress, "Wear this one." I looked at it, and I gasped. It was a navy blue color that had beads all over the bust area. It had a long skirt and short sleeves. There was a light blue ribbon around the waist.

"Alice," I told her, "I can't wear this."

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because it is way too expensive, and it's not mine."

"Bella," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's the least I can do for my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

I smiled, "Okay. Thanks Alice." I went into her bathroom and quickly changed out of my wedding dress.

I walked over to Alice and thanked her again.

"Okay," she told me, "What's your question?"

"Like you don't already know," I muttered.

She chuckled, "Good point, Bella. Well, let me guess, your question is how you become a vampire?"

I nodded.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this, but you have a right to know," she told me.

I sat silently, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, well, a vampire has to bite you. Their venom will get into your bloodstream and it will slowly change you. You will be in terrible pain for three whole days, until the venom reaches your heart and your heart stops."

"Oh," I said, "So that's what Edward meant when he said he didn't want to see me in pain for three days."

She nodded. I stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Alice," I told her, "For everything." I motioned to the dress.

She laughed, "You're welcome, Bella."

I started to head back to Edward's room, but Alice called me back.

"Bella?" She said.

"Yes?"

"We didn't have that conversation," she winked at me. I smiled.

"Of course." With that I headed back to Edward's room. He was lying on his couch with his eyes closed. The purple bruises under his eyes really stood out now. He needed to hunt, that much was obvious.

I quietly walked over to Edward and climbed on him. I kissed his cheeks and I saw him slowly open his eyes. I could see a mischievous glint in his black eyes.

"Uh oh…" I stated. Edward flashed my favorite crooked grin and he suddenly flipped me over so he was on top of me. He started kissing me again, just like he did earlier, and I stood lying on the couch, completely motionless in his arms.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmmm?" I responded quietly.

"What did you need from Alice?" He started kissing my neck. I couldn't think straight.

"Umm…well…I changed…into…a new dress…and…we…talked…" I said, struggling for words.

"What did you talk about?" He asked me.

"I…umm…we…talked about…uhh…" I couldn't think when he was kissing me.

"Bella," Edward moaned, "What did you talk about?"

I struggled to stand up so I could think. Edward stopped kissing me, but he still held me in his arms.

"Bella…" Edward started again.

"Uhh…we talked about getting ch-"

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed, barging into the room, "I just had a terrible vision." Alice said panting. Edward focused on Alice and I saw hate, love, and pain, cross his features as he watched the vision.

I looked at Alice. She was crumpled up on the floor, looking completely helpless. I stood up from Edward and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she thanked me. She then nodded at Edward and left.

I stood up where I was standing and Edward did the same. I stared at him not sure of what to do. Edward slowly came up to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Bella, no matter what, I need you to promise me something," Edward told me.

"Anything," I said.

"Don't go anywhere without one of us," he told me.

I nodded. That shouldn't be hard to keep at all. I loved all of the Cullens to be away from them for any period of time.

"I promise," I told Edward.

"Good," With that he kissed me again. But this kiss was different. There was something to it, almost as if he was telling me good-bye. Good-bye forever…

**AN: Sorry that took so long to put up…I will try to get more up soon…**

**Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Keep in mind for this chapter that I have absolutely no idea how or what you do to plan a wedding…so if I did something wrong, let me know, or just ignore it!**

**Thanks!**

_Chapter 11_

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What was Alice's vision about? I need to know," I told him.

"It involved a sadistic vampire trying to get revenge…and…" he cut trailed off.

"…and?" I continued for him.

"You," he answered.

My hand flew to my mouth. I gasped in surprise.

"What? But, I thought Victoria and James were gone!" I said.

"That's what I thought, too," Edward told me.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and started sobbing into his chest again.

"I can't loose you," I whispered, "Not again."

"Bella," Edward took my face into his hands and stared at me with a loving gaze, "Nothing will happen to you. You will be perfectly fine."

"I'm not worried about myself," I told him, "I'm worried about you and your family!"

"Our family," Edward corrected. I smiled.

"Our family," I repeated, "I'm just worried that one of you guys are going to get hurt! I couldn't live with myself if one of you guys got hurt because of me!"

"Bella," Edward told me, "Nothing will happen to us. I promise."

I sighed and snuggled into Edward's chest.

"I'm holding you to that promise," I mumbled into his chest. Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't think about even attempting to break it."

I closed my eyes and rested on Edward on his couch. Edward gently stroked my hair while I drew circles with my fingers, on his chest. The moment was perfect, until my stomach gave me away. I realized I hadn't eaten in a while.

Edward chuckled and picked me up from his couch.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

"Why?" Edward whined.

"Because I said so!" I shot back with laughter in my voice.

"Fine," Edward said. My eyes widened as Edward let go of me. I landed right back on the couch. Edward laughed at my facial expression.

"Oh, Bella," Edward chuckled, "What am I going to do with you?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I responded, "What are you going to do with me?" I asked back.

"This," Edward said. He picked me up in his strong, cold arms and kissed me. My lips curved upwards with his.

Edward pulled back.

"I love you," I told Edward.

"I love you, too," Edward assured me, "But you must eat now."

I stuck out my bottom lip, folded my arms across my chest, and pouted. Edward chuckled and picked me up. As soon as he lifted me from the ground, my frown turned into a smile, and I started laughing. Edward spun me around and laughed with me. He carried me down to the kitchen, and set me down in a chair, while he made me something.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he responded, caught up in his cooking.

"When are we going to get married?" I blurted out suddenly.

Edward turned around and faced me. He walked over to me and put one finger under my chin.

"When do you want to get married?" Edward asked me.

"As soon as possible," I told him.

"What about tomorrow night?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" I screamed. I jumped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Someone screamed.

I tore myself out of Edward's embrace and looked to see Alice. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Alice," I gasped, "I…need…to…breathe…" I told her between gasps of air.

"Oh," she said sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm just so excited for you guys!"

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"We need to start planning right this instant, if you guys want to get married tomorrow!" Alice screamed at us.

I walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear.

"Edward, can't we just elope?" I asked with humor in my voice.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't think so. Alice wouldn't be too happy," he whispered in my ear.

"ELOPE?! YOU GUYS WANT TO ELOPE?!? I DON'T THINK SO YOU TWO!" Alice screamed at us.

Edward and I started laughing.

"I don't think this is very funny you guys!"

"Alice," I told her, "We were just kidding."

"Good," she told me, "When you are done with breakfast, Bella, come upstairs in my room so we can go over wedding details."

"Sure," I said to her, "But what about Edward?"

"What about me?" Edward said as he put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Are you going to help with the wedding details?" I asked him.

"Sorry, love, but I have to go hunting if we want to get married tomorrow."

"Okay," I told him with sadness in my voice.

"See you upstairs soon, Bella!" Alice called as she slipped out of the kitchen.

I picked up the fork in my hand and slowly cut my pancakes. I placed a piece in my mouth and chewed slowly, thinking, I was getting married. Tomorrow. I sighed. I couldn't believe it; I was getting married to Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm?" I responded as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about how I cannot believe I am getting married to you tomorrow," I told him honestly.

"I was thinking the same thing," Edward told me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"When are you coming back from hunting?" I asked him.

"Probably tomorrow morning," he told me, "This is the last time I get to see you before the wedding."

I pouted.

"I can't last that long without you," I muttered.

"I know exactly how you feel," Edward assured me. I stood up and walked over to Edward on the other side of the table. I sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his cold, hard chest.

"You know I love you right?" Edward asked me.

"I think I've heard you tell me love me before," I responded.

Edward kissed my hair.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I responded.

I sighed in contentment. I loved to be curled up in Edward's arms. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we get married in the meadow?" I asked him, "We have so many memories there."

"Of course," Edward told me, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"BELLA! GET UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Alice called from the upstairs.

I sighed, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE ALICE!" I called back up to her.

Edward and I both stood up. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, long and passionately. It was the most passionate kiss we ever shared. We both broke away gasping for air.

"See you tomorrow night, love," Edward told me, "Stay safe."

I nodded to let him know I heard him. He slowly walked over to the door and as he turned the knob, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him again. He looked shocked.

"I don't get to see you for more than twenty-four hours," I explained to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, in that case…" he trailed off and kissed me again.

"BELLA! RIGHT NOW!" Alice screamed at me.

"Bye," I whispered to Edward.

"Stay safe. Don't leave anyone's sight," he instructed me.

"I won't. I promised, remember?" I assured him.

"Of course."

"BELLA! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE AND TAKE YOU AWAY FROM EDWARD! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET UP HERE! FIVE…FOUR…THREE…"

"Bye," I called to Edward. He chuckled as I scurried up the stairs to Alice's room. I flung open the door.

"It's about time!" Alice told me as I walked in the door. I was shocked when I walked through the threshold of Alice's room. All of the Cullen's were there, besides Edward, and there were stacks galore of wedding books.

Carlisle spoke first, "Emmett, Jasper, and I will take care of all of Edward's needs; you, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme will take care of all of your needs. How does that sound?

"That sounds wonderful," I told him honestly.

"Great," he said, "We'll be in my study," he told me. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all got up from their seats on the floor, and walked out of Alice's room, to Carlisle's study.

As soon as all the men were out of the room, everyone started screaming at me.

"We need to find you a different wedding gown!"

"Oh, we need to have a color theme!"

"What about the flowers?"

"We need to get you matching shoes!"

"You need to pick out a hair-style!"

"And your makeup!"

"STOP!" I screamed. All of the voices immediately were hushed. "I can't answer any of your questions when you are all shouting at me at one time!" I told them.

"Sorry," they muttered.

"It's okay," I told them, "You guys are just really excited."

Alice laughed. "Okay," she told me, "Let's start by finding you a wedding gown."

"Can't I just use the same one?" I asked. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice's jaws dropped. "Never mind," I said taking the hint, "I'll get a new dress."

"Great!" Alice yelled, "Here's a book. Find one that you like." She flung a red book at me and it was titled _Gowns_.

I started looking through the book while Alice, Rosalie, and Esme worked on the color theme and fabrics and flowers. I went through almost every page of the book with no success. I sighed and shut the book closed.

Rosalie looked up from her books and stared at me.

"Did you find anything?" she asked me.

"No," I muttered.

"Here is another book," she told me. She handed me a blue book that was labeled _Gowns_ as well.

I opened it up to a random page and immediately fell in love with the dress. It was a beautiful white halter, A-line gown, with beautiful beaded designs all around the bodice and the hem of the dress. It had a gorgeous flowing train. **(AN: Picture of the gown is on my profile.)**

I smiled. The dress was perfect.

"I found the dress," I announced.

"Oh my gosh! Let me see!" Alice screamed and pulled the book from me, and looked at the dress I picked out.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed after glancing at it, "It is absolutely gorgeous!"

"You will look so wonderful in it!" Rosalie told me.

"Thanks," I told them.

After all the excitement about my dress, they showed me all the colors and fabrics and flowers they picked out.

We decided that we were going to have a blue color theme. We found a beautiful dark blue lace that would go on top of a light blue solid material. The flowers we found were a mix of dark blue tulips, white irises, and light blue lilies.

We then marked all the books and organized everything. Esme then picked up all the books.

"I'm going to pick everything up okay?" She asked.

"Wait," I told her, "I have to ask something."

I turned to Rosalie, "Will you be my bride's maid?"

"Yes!" she said with enthusiasm. She hugged me and I turned to look at Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you by my Maid of Honor?" I asked her.

"Of course!" she screamed with happiness. She hugged me in another bone-crushing hug. Esme smiled and waited for the girls to pick out their gowns. Esme already found hers as the mother of the groom. Esme showed me her gown while we were waiting for Alice and Rosalie to find theirs.

Esme found the book and opened it up to the page. It was gorgeous and would look absolutely gorgeous on Esme. It was a silver v-neck long gown that was sleeveless and had chiffon on top. Part of the fabric was tightly bunched together in a way that made the dress more elegant. **(AN: Her dress is in my profile.)**

"Esme!" I cried, "It is gorgeous."

She hugged me, "Thank you Bella."

"We found it!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed. Esme and I ran over to the book and looked at the dress they picked out. It matched everything perfectly. The A-line dress was a gorgeous dark blue with an empire waist. The bust had chiffon covering and the whole dress was made with a soft satin. It flowed beautifully, and went down past the ankles. **(AN: Their dresses are on my profile.)**

"I love it!" I exclaimed. Rosalie and Alice jumped up and hugged me. They marked the page and handed the book to Esme. She then left to go pick everything up.

Alice, Rosalie, and I decided to go and see what the boys were up to, since we finished all that we had to do.

We crept down the hall to Carlisle's study. I heard tons of arguing. I laughed and all the noise stopped.

"Bella!" Alice hissed at me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

The door to Carlisle's study flung open and I Emmett at the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Uhh…" I started.

"We wanted to tell you that the color theme is blue!" Alice quickly said to cover up for us.

"Oh, okay, I'll tell them. Is that it?" Emmett asked.

"Yep," Rosalie responded. With that we all darted back to Alice's room. We all started laughing.

"We finished all our work, and they probably didn't get one thing done!" Alice said.

I laughed. "Men," I muttered.

Alice laughed with me, "Well, Bella, it turns out you are marrying one of those 'men'," she told me.

I smiled, "I guess I am."

Tomorrow night I would be getting married to Edward Cullen, my angel and love of my life…

**AN: Review! There is going to be some up-coming action, quite soon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The wedding in this story is a private one. Only the Cullens are really going to be there, because, since it is in old times, there are no phones, planes, cars, etc. to let people know about the wedding…**

**Also, check out my profile to see all the hairstyles of everyone!**

_Chapter 12_

"Bella! You need to get up! Come on! You're getting married today!" Someone shouted in my ear.

I groaned, "Five more minutes."

"No, you need to get up now!" I soon realized that the voice belonged to Alice.

"Alice," I begged, "Please?"

"Bella," she sighed, "We have so much to do! The wedding is at six and it is nine right now!"

"That's nine hours until the wedding," I muttered, "It doesn't take nine hours to prepare."

"Yes it does," she told me, "Now get up!"

I sighed. There was no way I was going to win.

"Fine," I told Alice, "I'm getting up!"

"Good! Meet me in my room!" She told me before running off.

Her room? I thought I was in her room… I took in my surroundings and I realized I was in Edward's room. I was lying on his black couch and his scent was everywhere. His golden carpet was everywhere, and the glass wall was beautiful.

"Wow, I cannot believe I didn't notice this before…" I muttered to myself.

I slowly picked myself up from the couch and walked out of Edward's beautiful room. I was in a daze as I slowly walked down the hall to Alice's room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and I soon made contact with something cold, and hard. I looked up and I realized I ran into Carlisle.

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle, I am so sorry. I didn't see you, I-"

Carlisle's laugh cut me off, "Bella, it's fine. I can tell you are still very tired and not quite awake yet...

"Besides," he said, "How could I be angry at my soon-to-be-daughter?"

I smiled, "Thanks Carlisle. You always know what to say."

He smiled back down at me, "Thank you Bella. Edward has never been this happy in all of his existence. To see him happy makes me overjoyed. Esme is the same way."

"BELLA! COME ON! WE NEED TO GET WORKING!" Alice screamed at me. Carlisle winced at the loud sound, but chuckled nonetheless.

"You better go to Alice before he kills our eardrums," Carlisle told me.

I laughed, "Okay. Thanks again." With that I walked into Alice's room, fully awake now. I was shocked with what I was met with behind the door.

There were piles and piles of hair and makeup products. Alice and Rosalie stood right in front of everything. I gulped.

"Uhh…guys?" I started, "Is that all for me?"

"Yep," Rosalie said, "Now sit down in that chair." She pointed to an overstuffed chair that looked very welcoming.

"Okay," I said. I then noticed it was facing away from the mirror.

"Now," Rosalie instructed, "Whatever you do, try not to move at all."

"Umm…okay…" I said.

Rosalie started pulling at my hair and pinning certain strands up so she could work with the rest. Rosalie started putting some light yellow gel in the hair that wasn't pinned up. She then pulled out a curling iron and started delicately curling my hair.

Alice was running in and out of the room, grabbing things, and bringing them downstairs. I couldn't look at what she was grabbing, because Rosalie wouldn't let my head budge an inch.

Rosalie started putting down more hair and putting in more gel in it. She curled that hair, and continued that process for a while longer. She put on some sort of spray that was supposed to keep it in, and then she finally let me look in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. She did such a wonderful job on my hair. My hair was left down, and it was beautifully curled at the bottom. I hugged Rosalie.

"Thank you so much, Rosalie! I love it!" Rosalie smiled.

"Anything for my sister," she told me. I hugged her again, and then I heard Alice call for me.

"I'm coming Alice!" I screamed down the stairs. I tripped on the last stair, like always, but I felt two tiny arms stopping me from falling.

"Thanks Alice," I told her.

"No problem, Bella. I wouldn't want to see Edward's face, if his bride was all bruised and such." I chuckled.

"I don't think Edward would let you touch me ever again," I told her.

"You are probably right," she muttered.

"Alice, Bella, are you two coming?" Some one called from the carriage outside.

I recognized that it was Esme.

"We're coming right now! Bella tripped again!" Alice told Esme.

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside and into the carriage. Esme gasped when she saw me.

"Oh, Bella! Your hair is gorgeous!" She said in awe.

"Thanks, Esme. Rosalie did it for me," I told her, not wanting to get the credit for it.

I was told in the carriage that we were going to the meadow to get some of the decorating things set up. The boys were coming in an hour to set up everything else. We had to be gone in exactly one hour, because the bride could not be risked being seen by the groom.

I couldn't wait until the wedding. I was so anxious to see Edward. Alice just laughed at me. She told me that none of the girls could see their husbands until the wedding. She knew what I was feeling.

"Don't worry, Bella," she told me, "You will see him soon enough."

Esme spoke next, "We are all anxious for the wedding."

By that time, we were at the meadow. I soon realized that Alice was pulling out ribbons and bows from her room earlier this morning.

We ran around the meadow putting blue bows and ribbons on trees and rocks and each other. We were all laughing and having fun. Alice suddenly froze up, and Esme ran over to comfort her. She was having a vision.

She awoke quickly and looked at me.

"Someone's coming…"

**(AN: I really wanted to leave off there, but I wanted to be nice, so I wrote more! Enjoy!)**

Just then, Alice and Esme turned their heads to see someone emerge from the trees.

I turned my head with them, and I saw that the person was Rosalie.

"I don't get to join in all the fun?" She asked when she saw us covered in blue ribbons.

Alice laughed, "Weren't you having fun doing your and Bella's hair?"

"Yes, I had great fun," she responded. It was then that I noticed the way she did her hair for the wedding. It was gorgeous. She had it up in an elegant updo. She had her beautiful blonde hair up in loose loops that formed an intricate-looking bun.

"Your hair looks great," I commented to Rosalie.

"Thanks," she told me.

She then went over to Esme and Alice and took some ribbon. She ran around the meadow with us, doing finishing touches on it.

When we finished we stood in the middle of the meadow and looked at our work. Every tree had a big blue bow, and every bow was connected to each other by a long blue ribbon, of the same shade. We then looked at each other, and we were bluer than the trees. Alice had ribbons pieces everywhere in her hair, Esme had bows attached to her dress, Rosalie had ribbon in her gown, and I had both bows and ribbon on my dress.

Alice then announced that the boys were on their way, and that we had to leave the meadow immediately. We rushed out of the meadow still laughing. We reached the carriage and quickly sped off to the home to continue to get ready. Esme was making me lunch downstairs while Alice was telling me how she was going to do my makeup. I hated makeup, put I loved Alice, and I knew she would do a good job, so I just nodded at everything she said she was going to do.

"Bella! Come and eat some lunch!" Esme called from downstairs.

Alice reluctantly let me go, and I raced down the stairs. I heard the doorbell ring as I reached the bottom, and I was about to open the door when Alice screamed at me.

"BELLA! NO! DON'T GET THE DOOR!"

My hand froze on the handle.

"GO AWAY FOR A COUPLE MORE MINUTES! BELLA NEEDS TO EAT LUNCH!" Alice screamed from inside. I assumed that it was the boys outside.

"Go, eat, Bella! Go! The boys want to come in!" She ordered me. I ran into the kitchen and quickly ate a chicken salad that Esme made for me. I thanked her and ran to the stairs. I saw that Alice was sitting in front of the door.

"Go up in my room!" She ordered me, "I will be up there in one second."

I did as I was told, and ran up to her room. Rosalie was in there doing her makeup. Alice soon was in the room, and she quickly locked the door.

Rosalie snorted, "Like that will do anything."

"At least they won't walk in accidentally," Alice told her.

I assumed they were talking about keeping the boys out.

"Okay, Bella, sit down," Alice instructed me. I sat down in the same seat that I sat in for Rosalie this morning. Alice applied many different types of makeup. I tried not to wince at the look of everything.

After what felt like hours, Alice spoke.

"Okay, Bella. What do you think?" She turned my chair around so I was facing the mirror. She did such a wonderful job. She put on some mascara and a light shade of blue eye shadow. She applied a light coat of lip gloss and a light coat of lip stick underneath it.

"Alice, it looks so good! Thank you so much!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged her.

Esme came up to the room, and Alice unlocked the door for her. She told us that we had five hours until the wedding. We went over the final touches and they all gave me tips on how to do certain things. They told me where to hold the bouquet, how to walk down the isle, and how loud to speak.

Rosalie did Esme's hair, and I watched in awe. It was similar to Rosalie's but there were bigger and more dramatic loops in the bun. The bun was high on the back of her head, and it went amazingly well with her gown. We all gave Esme complements on her hair. Alice then did her hair. She just added some beads to her hair, to give it a beautiful shine in the sun.

"Only three more hours," Alice announced.

"I could have had three extra hours of sleep," I muttered.

Esme chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. We aren't even close to being done yet," Alice assured me. She handed me my gown.

"Put it on. We need to check to make sure everything goes with it." I went into her bathroom and put on the beautiful gown. I looked in the mirror and sighed. The person could not be me. The person in the mirror was too beautiful.

I then touched my chest, and I felt something missing.

I ran out of the bathroom.

"Alice!" I screamed, "My necklace is missing!"

**AN: GASP! HER NECKALCE IS GONE? OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am trying my best to update ASAP…right now my life is extremely busy, and it is hard for me to find time to update…anyway, when August comes, there should be a lot more updates…(After August 7****th****, cause I will be reading Eclipse! YAY!) I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Also I cannot thank you guys enough for reviewing!**

_Chapter 13_

"Alice," I moaned as I sunk to the floor, "I don't know where it is."

"Oh, Bella," Esme said as she came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me trying to comfort me. I buried my head in her shoulder, and I sobbed uncontrollably.

"I promised Edward I would take care of it…" I said in between sobs, "…and I lost it! I can't believe it!"

"It's okay Bella," Alice comforted me, "We'll find it."

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Alice screamed.

"Is Bella okay?" A velvet voice asked. I would know that voice anywhere.

"I'm…fine…Edward…" I tried to say, but Rosalie came over to me and put her hand on my mouth, without messing up my lipstick or other makeup.

"You aren't allowed to talk to him!" She scolded me.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Alice, please…I need to see her," Edward moaned.

"She's fine Edward. You will see her in three hours. Now go back to your room!" She ordered Edward. I heard Edward sigh and walk away. Rosalie carefully realized my mouth, and I started to sob again.

"I need to find it," I told them, "I won't get married without it. It's part of me."

"We'll find it Bella, don't worry," Alice assured me. "When was the last time you had it?"

"I…I don't…know…" I said in between sobs, "I can't remember…"

Alice's eye suddenly glazed over and Rosalie ran over to her. Rosalie held Alice while she was having her vision.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and she looked directly at me.

"I know where it is," she told me, "It's in the meadow. We need to find it now."

I quickly stood up and changed out of my dress. I threw it on the bed and ran down the stairs and outside, into the carriage. All of the girls were waiting for me. We quickly sped off towards the meadow. As soon as we got there, we all bolted to the meadow. We gasped at what we saw. There were rows of beautiful wooden chairs with a blue bow on the back of each one, and there altar was a small wooden platform surrounded my blue lilies. The way the light was shining down on the meadow, made everything come to life. It was absolutely gorgeous. The boys did a wonderful job.

"Come on Bella," Alice pulled me out of my trance, "It's here somewhere. I couldn't tell where it was in my vision, but I'm positive that it's here."

We all separated and looked around the meadow. I walked around the altar, and I caught the glimpse of something shining brightly in one of the lilies. I walked over to the lily and picked up the shining piece. I rejoiced when I saw that it was my necklace. I soon realized that the reason it came off was because the clasp was broken. I clutched the necklace to my chest and sighed.

"Hey guys! I found it!" I screamed to everyone. They all immediately came over to me.

Esme hugged me, "Thank goodness, Bella. Where was it?"

I pointed to the lily I found it in.

"It somehow got in that lily," I told them, "I know why it fell off though. The clasp is broken."

Rosalie took it from me.

"I think I have a silver chain you can put it on. There is no way this clasp can be fixed. It broke from age."

I nodded, "Thanks Rosalie."

She nodded in reply and handed it back to me.

"I can see why it was Edward's favorite necklace," she muttered.

We walked back to the carriage in silence. I was so happy to have my necklace back. It meant so much to me.

We made it home quickly, and Alice told me to wash off all of my makeup. It got all smeared from running around and crying. I ran into her bathroom and quickly took everything off. Alice applied the same makeup on again, while Esme and Rosalie looked for a silver chain that would look best with the necklace.

"There's only one hour left until the wedding! We need to get you dressed!" Alice screamed at me. She put my gown in my hands and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Go change!" She screamed at me with excitement.

"Okay, okay!" I said as I was pushed into the bathroom.

Alice shut the door and insisted that I change immediately.

I quickly put my wedding gown back on and checked my appearance in the mirror. I smiled at my reflection. There was only one thing missing.

"Rosalie?" I called.

"Yes, Bella?" She responded.

"Do you have my necklace?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said, "It's ready when you want it."

I stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'll take it now," I said. Rosalie stared at me in awe and handed me the necklace. I ran back into the bathroom and put it on. It went perfectly well with the dress.

I stepped back out and twirled around in my dress.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all stared at me.

"Wow, Bella," Alice said, "You look gorgeous."

I blushed, "Thanks Alice."

"You look beautiful, Bella," Esme told me. She hugged me and gave me a small velvet box.

"This is for you, dear. It will go perfectly with your gown," Esme assured me.

I slowly opened the box and gasped. There was a pair of beautiful blue sapphire earrings. The centers of the earrings were the same sapphire as my necklace, and the sapphire in the earrings were surrounded my diamonds. There were four little gold bits in the earrings as well. **(AN: Picture of them in my profile…)**

I hugged Esme. And spoke.

"Esme, thank you so much! I love them!"

She smiled, "I'm glad you do!"

I ran to the bathroom and put them in. They did go perfectly with the dress. When I stepped out, Alice handed me a pair of shoes.

"Here you go, Bella. Here are shoes for your dress," she told me.

I opened the box and put them on, and found that they fit perfectly. They went with the dress beautifully. They were silver and they shined beautifully in the light. They had three straight straps across the toes and then another strap go diagonally across the toes. There was one more strap the crossed and went around the ankle and then buckled on the side. ** (AN: Picture of the shoe on my profile…)**

I hugged her, "Thanks so much." She laughed and then held up a lacy thing.

"You need to put this on your leg," she told me, "It's a garter. Edward takes it off during the reception, and then throws it to one of the guy." My mouth formed an 'O.' Alice, Rosalie, and Esme just laughed as I quickly put it on my leg.

I then went over to Rosalie and hugged her. She looked shocked.

"Thanks for fixing my necklace. You don't know how much that means to me," I explained.

She smiled, "No problem, Bella." I then realized that she had my veil in her hands. She put it delicately in my hair to not mess it up.

"Okay, Bella," Alice started, "You're ready, but we aren't. We need to get dressed!" She exclaimed.

I blushed, "Oh, sorry. Go get changed," I told them.

They laughed and left to go to their rooms. Esme went to hers to get changed, Rosalie went to hers to get changed, and Alice changed in her bathroom. Luckily the boys were in Edward's room.

I only had to wait a couple minutes by myself before Alice came out of the bathroom twirling around in her blue dress.

I gasped, "Alice, you look so beautiful!"

She laughed, "But no one can be prettier than the bride!"

Rosalie and Esme soon walked in the room. They both looked gorgeous as well.

"You guys look so pretty!" I exclaimed.

They laughed and repeated what Alice just said to me.

"Come on guys, we need to go. The boys just left," Alice told us.

We walked down the stairs to the carriage. I had to be extra careful in these heels. Knowing me, I was liable to trip and fall on my face.

As we were about to get in the carriage Esme screamed.

"Bella! You need your bouquet!"

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, "Let me go get it!" I picked up my dress and ran out of the carriage. I flung open the house door and ran up the stairs to Alice's room. I ran over to the bed and as I grabbed my bouquet someone grabbed me neck. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Now, Isabella," they hissed, "We can make this easy, or we can make this hard."

The person let go of me and flung me against a wall. I then noticed that it was the vampire from my dream. My eyes widened. James. I thought Edward killed him.

"So what do you want? Easy or hard?" He asked.

"Uhh…I…I…" I stuttered for words. His question seemed too easy; it seemed like a trick question.

"BELLA!" Someone screamed. My head turned to the door and I saw all of the girls in the doorway. Esme ran over to me and stood in front of me, to block me from James.

"What do you want?" Rosalie hissed.

"Revenge," was all he said before he slipped out of the window.

I buried my face in my hands and started crying.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said and comforted me again.

I took in a gasp of air.

"I'm okay," I said to myself, "I'm marrying Edward. Of course I'm okay."

Everyone laughed.

Esme picked me up, along with my bouquet and took me to the carriage. We rode in silence to the meadow for my wedding.

Luckily, Alice brought some makeup with her, and she did touchups before we reached the meadow. Esme helped me down when we made it there.

I suddenly felt nervous.

"Oh my gosh," I cried, "I'm getting married!"

Esme chuckled, "Yes you are dear."

She led me to the meadow and I saw that Charlie was waiting in the trees to come out with me.

"Charlie!" Esme put me down, and I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Bella!" He told me.

"What are you doing here? I mean I'm so happy you are here but-"

"The boys came over today and asked me to come. I said I wouldn't miss this for anything," he told me.

I smiled and then I heard the string quartet playing the bride's march.

"Here's your time to shine," Charlie whispered in my ear, "By the way, you look beautiful."

I then noticed that Rosalie and Alice were in front of me. Esme was sitting down next to Carlisle in one of the chairs. Jasper was Edward's best man and Emmett was one of the groomsmen. I gasped when I saw Edward. He was so beautiful in his black tuxedo. He had a blue cloth in his pocket to match the wedding.

After Rosalie and Alice made it to the altar, it was finally my time to go up. I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy. I sighed. That explained why everybody wasn't shining like diamonds.

Charlie took my arm and led me down through the "isle." I then realized that there was a blue carpet. That wasn't there when we came to look for my necklace.

I was staring at Edward the whole time I walked down the isle. I blushed as I saw him staring at me. His mouth was slightly agape, and he was wide-eyed. Charlie handed me off to Edward. He kissed my cheek and gave my hands to Edward.

I whispered extremely low to Edward, "You might want to close your mouth. I don't think flies tasted very good."

Edward looked at me and then suddenly closed his mouth. I smiled. The whole service Edward and I just started at each other. We tuned out the pastor most of the time.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and health, and good times and bad?" The pastor asked.

Edward gave my hands a light squeeze, "I do."

The pastor turned to me and spoke, "Isabella Marie Swan …do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband; through sickness and health, and good times and bad?"

I squeezed his hands this time and looked into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I do," I whispered. I heard Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle. She was so happy for Edward and me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward," Edward turned his head to face the pastor, "You may kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, Edward lifted up my veil and his lips were on mine. It was the first kiss as husband and wife, and it was by far, the best kiss we ever shared, knowing that we were going to be together forever. When we broke apart I looked at my left hand that now held my wedding ring and engagement ring.

Edward smiled when he saw my gaze. He then picked me up and ran out of the meadow. Everyone followed us. I noticed that there were two carriages, and Edward put me in the one that said, "Just Married," on the back. I smiled at that. Before Edward could put me in fully, I threw my bouquet to someone in the crowd.

Edward got in after me and kissed me again. The driver quickly sped off toward the Cullen Mansion. We took a longer route so we would arrive later than everyone else. We were having a reception at the Cullens.

"I love you, Edward," I told him.

"I love you too, Bella."

Edward took my hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. He kissed is and slowly kissed up my arm. He turned my blushing face to meet his, and he kissed my lips again. When we pulled away I saw that Edward's lips were a bright red. I laughed.

"Edward!" I gasped for air, "You can't go inside like that!"

"Why?" he asked suddenly alert.

"It looks like you are wearing more lipstick than me!" I laughed again.

He laughed with me, "We'll take the back door and then run upstairs into the bathroom and wipe it off."

I pouted, "But you look so cute with it on!"

He kissed my pouting lips, "Well, unfortunately, it has to come off."

"Please, keep it on," I begged him, "It's so cute!"

"Emmett would never let me live it down if I walk in with lipstick on."

I laughed, "Good point."

Edward pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck. It suddenly hurt. I winced and Edward noticed.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "My neck is a little sore."

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"Well, when I went to get my bouquet, James grabbed me by the neck." Edward stiffened, and became paler. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Nothing will happen to you, Bella. I won't let anything hurt my wife." He kissed my forehead.

We soon reached the house and Edward helped me out of the carriage. He carried me over to the back door and quietly ran up the steps.

"There they are!" Alice screamed.

"Oh crap!" Edward muttered.

I started laughing. Edward ran into the first bathroom he saw and locked the door. He looked into the mirror and gasped at himself.

"I told you, you had more lipstick on than I did," I told him.

"Well, you were right," He responded.

I walked over to a little closet in the bathroom and pulled out a wash cloth. I made it wet with cold water from the sink, and stood on my tip toes to wipe off the lipstick from his lips. I could feel Edward smiling under the cloth.

"EDWARD! BELLA! COME ON DOWNSTAIRS! EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE THE NEW MR. AND MRS. CULLEN!" Alice screamed while banging on the bathroom door.

Edward grabbed the cloth from my hands and flung it in the bathtub. He picked me up and placed me on the edge of the sink. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me in the earnest. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up, without breaking the kiss, and gently put me on the ground.

"We'll continue that later," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, "When I open this door we are going to be ambushed."

I looked at his lips and noticed that they still had some red lipstick on them. I used my finger to wipe it off.

"Now I am ready," I told him.

He smiled and opened the bathroom door. Alice screamed when she saw us.

"They're finally out!" Alice grabbed my hand and tried to pull me down the stairs. She wasn't too successful since Edward was grabbing my waist.

She sighed, "Fine, Edward, you can have your wife." She walked down the stairs and made sure we followed.

Edward laughed and picked me up and carried me down the stairs. The string quartet started playing, and Edward pulled me to the living room, that was made into a ballroom. Edward took my one hand in his, and put my other around his waist. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his free arm around my waist. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before we danced our first dance as husband and wife.

After that dance, Edward danced with Esme, while I danced with Charlie. They both congratulated us, and once we finished that dance, Charlie told me that he had to get going. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and listened to what Charlie had to say.

He handed me an envelope.

"It's for you and Edward. It's a small wedding gift from me. I hope you like it," he said. Edward let go of me when I went over to Charlie. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dad."

Edward walked over to Charlie and shook his hand. They talked for a while longer and then Charlie left to go home.

Carlisle then came up to me.

"Bella, may I have this dance, as a father-daughter dance?" He asked.

I looked at Edward and he nodded in encouragement. He danced with Esme while his siblings were dancing with their spouses.

"Bella, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for Edward," Carlisle started, "I never saw him this happy before in his life. Just look at him."

We both looked over at Edward and Esme and both of them were laughing and were overjoyed.

I smiled, "I'm so glad I could make Edward happy," I told him.

The dance ended and Alice announced that it was time for the garter. Edward picked me up and sat me down on a chair. He knelt down and lifted up my skirt. His cold hands slowly made their way up my leg while they traced patterns on it. I shivered again. Edward smiled. He found the garter and pulled it off. He flung it at the boys. Emmett caught it and I soon realized that Rosalie caught my bouquet. I smiled as they ran over to each other and kissed each other.

Edward picked me up again and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella," Edward told me.

"I love you too, Edward," I told him.

Just then my stomach growled.

"Ahh…" Edward started, "Its seems that the new Mrs. Cullen needs to eat."

"Already took care of that!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. Edward carried me into the kitchen and Esme placed a bowl of pasta in front of me. I quickly ate it. Then Alice ran into the kitchen with a huge wedding cake. It was three layered and was a light blue color with dark blue flowers on it.

Alice handed me a knife to cut the cake.

I looked at Edward.

"I thought you couldn't eat human food."

"Oh I can…it just tastes like dirt," he told me, "But, this is our wedding, I think I can sacrifice myself and eat some of our wedding cake."

I smiled.

Edward put his hand on mine and helped cut the cake. Esme handed us some beautiful china, and we each put a piece of cake on the china. On the count of three, Edward and I stuffed each other's faces with cake. I purposely smeared Edward's face with cake. I put it in my hand my spread it all over him. He smiled and did the same to me. Everyone started laughing. Edward and I then picked up some more cake and flung it at them. Everyone joined in and took some cake and threw it around the kitchen. We would have to clean it up, but who cared? This was our wedding…

Once the cake was gone we all went up to our bedrooms. I could now "officially" share a room with Edward since I was his wife and he was my husband.

Edward sat me down on his newly purchased bed. I noticed that the couch was gone. Edward still had the cake all over his face. I smiled as I pushed him down on the bed. He had no idea of what I was going to do…

**(AN: I sooo wanted to leave off there, but I thought that I should just finish up this chapter with all the wedding stuff…so you guys lucked out!)**

I started kissing all over his face. Pretty soon there was no trace of cake on his face anymore. There still was cake all over his tux and in his hair, but she would just have to get that out himself.

Edward noticed that I still had cake all over my face, and he did the same thing I did to him. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me, kissing my face. I laughed as he kissed me.

Just then we both heard the door to Edward's room open. Both our heads turned to see who it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" It was James.

Edward growled and stood in front of me.

"You see Edward; you never did kill me or Victoria. We are illusionists, so we made it look like you killed us even though you really didn't. I'm warning you now; you will never live to have an anniversary." With that James was gone in a sudden burst of smoke. I started sobbing.

"No," I whispered.

Edward got on the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

I sobbed into this chest.

"Don't worry, Bella…I promised you, nothing will happen to you."

Alice and Jasper suddenly burst into the room.

"Are you two alright?" Alice asked. She took one look at me and ran over to comfort me.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Alice," Edward instructed, "Go get Bella some water." Alice nodded and ran out of the room to get water. Jasper immediately used calming waves on me.

Alice was back in a second with a glass of water. She handed it to Edward. Edward put it to my lips.

"Drink," he ordered, "You will feel better."

I sipped the water, and I found that it did make me feel better. It also made me tired. Alice and Jasper left and Edward helped me out of my wedding gown. I quickly put on my nightgown and ran into the bathroom. I washed off my face to get all the cake and makeup out of it. I brushed out my hair and then brushed my teeth. I ran back into the bedroom and jumped on Edward who was reading on our bed. I realized that he changed as well.

I kissed him goodnight and crawled into our bed. He followed suit and wrapped his arms around me while I slept.

"I love you, Bella," were the last words I heard before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**AN: YAY! 12 pages on word! Is that long enough for you? REVIEW! I really need to know how you guys are liking this story…if you guys like this story…REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks soo much for reviewing!!!! I adore reviews!!!!!!!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to update quickly for you guys, and this is all I could get together. I have writer's block and I am very busy, so it is hard to write long chapters without them being off-topic and such. I will try to get longer chapters.**

_Chapter 14_

I rolled over in my bed and rolled into something cold and hard.

"Oww…" I muttered not quite awake yet. I heard chuckling. I looked up and saw Edward gazing down on me.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried, fully awake now, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I sort of rolled…oh I'm so sorry…" I said mumbling.

Edward pulled me into his arms laughing.

"Shh…Bella, it's okay…I'm not hurt at all. I actually find it quite humorous."

"You will be hurt soon Edward!" Someone shouted. Our heads spun to the door of our bedroom. _James_. My hand flew to my mouth, to stifle a scream. Edward pushed me behind him and got off the bed.

"What do you want James?" Edward hissed.

"You," he started, "Dead."

I felt tears streaming down my face. I crawled through the bed sheets and over to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Ahh…it seems that your little wife is scared. Well, that won't be a problem anymore once she is dead."

I felt Edward stiffen and let out a menacing growl.

"Edward," I whispered low enough for only him to hear, "Where's everyone else?"

Edward nodded slightly to let me know he heard me, and growled again to get his family's attention. No one came. We were alone. Where did everyone else go?

I tried to think of something to do while Edward and James were hissing at each other. I then felt something come behind me. A cold hand grabbed my mouth and stuffed a rag in it. The hands suddenly yanked me from Edward and pulled me up in the air by my neck, at the opposite side of the bed. They put a knife to my throat. I moved my eyes a little bit to see flaming red hair. _Victoria_.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face.

"If you move one inch, James and I are going to have a nice little sweet snack," Victoria threatened Edward. Edward became as still as a stone statue. I could barely see his beautiful face now. My tears were blurring my vision.

"Say goodbye to your little wife, Edward," Victoria said. She pulled the rag out of my mouth and flung me to the floor, after twisting my arm. I fell onto the gold carpet with a terrible crack. I didn't care about the pain shooting up my arm right now. I just wanted Edward to be safe. I looked up at his pained face. He didn't move; he couldn't move. It was then I noticed that Edward had chains around his feet and hands. I sobbed and brought my hand to my face to cry in.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "I love y-" James stuffed a rag into Edward's mouth before he could finish.

I nodded and smiled, "I know, I love you to-" I felt something smash into my head. I fell back down to the gold ground and landed back on the arm that Victoria twisted. I cried out in pain before I blacked out.

**AN: GASP! OMG! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? The more reviews I get, the faster I can update! (Sorry, if I sound greedy…)**


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone…before you kill me for writing an author's note, please hear me out. I am not going to be able to update this story for a very long time. I am currently extremely busy working on things more important to me…I am very sorry…as soon as I get a chance, I will update, but I am not promising anything. If anyone is interested, I might hand this story over to someone who wants to finish it.

Thanks,

Blue-eyedxGregariousxFriend


End file.
